Friends or Foes
by SurviveTheNight
Summary: I decide to take up a job as a local pizzeria night guard. Nothing could go wrong, right. Just a simple job, guard the animatronics. But what they didn't tell me is that the animatronics are psychopathic killers. Or are they? Maybe they want something else. Something they were never able to have before. A friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **

**This is my first ever fanfiction. I would love some constructive criticism to make it better. Review would be much appreciated. Slight AU for making Bonnie a girl. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's or Flappy Bird.**

I walked into the slightly tinted doors of the pizzeria I once loved. The lights were on, making a slight buzzing noise. The tile floor was stained, the wallpaper yellowing and peeling. A stage stood in the middle of the room with three new looking animatronics standing upon it. Each had a plastic case and rosy cheeks. Near the back of the building was a purple stared curtain. A sign stood in front of it that read, out of order.

"Oh, why hello there. You must be the new night guard, Mike Schmidt? I'm the owner of this fine place." A man with a short brown beard said, holding out his hand.

"Yes, yes. Uh. Hello." I replied to the man, firmly shaking his hand. I was never good at social interaction.

"We better get you started then. I'll show you the basics, then your on your own." The man said as he started walking away at a brisk pace.

We walked down a hallway that led to a room with two doors and windows that outlooked the hallway.

"These are the door buttons. If you press them a door comes down. Just below those are the hallway lights, to look out at the hallway." My boss explained. He seemed like he was in a hurry.

As he set down my uniform and keys to the front door he said, "Sorry for being in such a rush. My wife gets worried if I'm not home by 12 pm."

I nodded sympathetically.

The man explained the tablet and how to use it, and that I had limited power.

"That's about it." My boss finished. "Good luck."

Once he had left the building I picked up my uniform and went to change in the bathroom. The uniform consisted of a light blue shirt and black, ironed pants. I quickly changed and went back to the office.

"Why do I need a uniform. It's not like anyone will see me." I muttered.

I picked up the tablet to check on the restaurant. Nothing was out of place.

I kicked my wheely desk chair over to the desk in front me. Being the curious guy I am, I looked inside the drawers. A flashlight was laying in the drawer on the left. I picked it up and tested the on button. A light came from flashlight and shined on the floor. Putting the flashlight in my pocket, I went back to looking at the tablet. Still, nothing was abnormal or out of place.

A loud beeping sound broke the silence of the pizzeria and made me jump, dropping the tablet and chipping an edge.

"I hope that tablet didn't cost a lot." I thought worriedly.

I soon realized the sound was just the phone ringing. It was a pre recorded message.

"Hello, uh, hello. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I actually used to work right were your working, now. I'll give you a few tips to survive the night." Said the pre-recorded message.

"Ok. Wait, what did that just say?"

The message blabbed on and on. "The animatronics do wander around at night. So they might happen to stumble upon your office. Now, this might not be a big deal except for the fact they might mistake you for an endoskeleton... And according to the pizzeria rules they have to stuff any endoskeletons they see in a suit. Typically, that suit is filled with wires and crossbeams... So just don't let the animatronics get you, and you should live."

The message ended and I was slightly nervous.

"It's probably just a prank." I mumbled, though I was skeptical.

I looked around the room for any sign of a camera recording my reaction. Nothing.

I decided to play my phone to keep my thoughts off of the message.

"Dang it Flappy Bird." I thought angrily.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Looking up from my phone and letting Flappy Bird crash into a pillar, I heard a sound. The thumping noise was consistently getting louder and louder, until it sounded like it was right near the office. I froze in fear for a second before regaining my senses and lunging at both the door buttons. A frightened shout rang out from right outside the metal barrier. More thumps came from outside the office, sounding faster and louder than the ones before. I practically flew to the side of the room farthest away from the thumping noise. Standing rigidly against the wall, a saw a pair of white dots staring into the window and glaring into my soul. My eyes went wide. My breath ripped in and out of my lungs at lightning fast speeds.

The white dots disappeared for a minute before coming back. I looked at the white dots closely and realized they weren't just random floating white dots, they were eyes. But not human eyes. It was connected to a baby blue body.

Bonnie.

"So they really can move?! They actually do want to stuff me in a suit!" I thought hysterically.

I was to afraid to cry. To afraid to speak. To afraid to even move. So I just stood there in that corner, staring at the terrifying mechanical eyes.

**Authors Note: **

**Thats it for chapter one. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter two will be out in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Animatronic's View

Chapter 2: The Animatronic's View

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed chapter one and thanks for the support. Sorry if they're any mistakes, I'm typing on my iPod. Anyway, here's chapter two. Enjoy! :)**

"Freddy! Did you hear!? We got a new night guard!" Chica exclaimed in her usually loud and hyper manner.

Freddy smiled.

"We haven't had any one to talk to in a while. It would be nice for the extra company." Freddy replied, a smile still playing out on his mechanical features.

Bonnie walked onto the stage, where Freddy and Chica were having a conversation. She noticed they both wore happy smiles on their faces, which hardly ever happened anymore.

"Hey... What's going on?" Bonnie questioned suspiciously.

"There's a new night guard!" Chica grinned.

Bonnie was shocked. No one had taken the night shift at this rundown shack for a few months. The shock slowly grew into a big smile, much like the others wore.

"What are we waiting for, then?" Bonnie exclaimed. "Let's go meet him!"

"We should give him a bit of time to settle in, Bonnie." Suggested Freddy.

Chica and Bonnie nodded in agreement. 25 minutes passed before Chica asked, "How about now Freddy?"

Freddy nodded his animatronic head. Chica ran off towards the office, practically skipping. Bonnie took a few steps forward before turning around and asking, "Aren't you coming Freddy?"

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about... some things." Freddy apologized.

Bonnie nodded and started off towards the office with Freddy trailing behind.

While they were slowly walking towards the office, they heard Chica's frightened yelp. The bunny and bear rushed forward. Chica stood in front of a metal door, obviously not opening any time soon.

"Chica, what happened?" Freddy asked, concern in his voice.

"The night guard closed the door on me." Chica stated, a look of sadness spreading across her face.

Bonnie was concerned. Why would the night guard close the door on Chica like that? Bonnie peaked in the window. In the right corner of the room stood man. He was standing rigidly against the wall, his eyes as big as the moon. The man stared straight at Bonnie. Bonnie knew he was scared, she had facial recognition downloaded onto her software. Bonnie pitied the man.

"Guys, I think we may have scared the guard." Said Bonnie, a hint of sadness evident on her mechanical voice.

Freddy and Chica looked inside and saw the same sight Bonnie saw. All of the animatronics face's turned into a frown.

"Why would anyone be afraid of us, we're not scary." Chica murmured.

Freddy couldn't think of an answer and continued looking through the window.

"His power is going to run out soon if he keeps these doors closed." Freddy commented after a few minutes. "Maybe then we could get inside and introduce ourselves."

"That's a bit rude, if you ask me." Replied Chica. Though Chica was hyper most of the time, she can be really nice when the time comes.

"How else would we get to meet him, if he won't even give us a chance?" Said Bonnie, joining the conversation.

Chica thought about this for a minute and sighed before answering, "I guess you have a point."

They all went out and waiting in melancholy on the stage. Eventually the lights turned off, signaling the building was out of power.

The trio made their way to the office, its doors now opened, dreading what they were about to do. Freddy and Chica stood outside the doors, and Bonnie entered alone. They both thought Bonnie was the least scariest, so she had to go first, hopefully not frightening the guard. Then, when the guard was less scared, Bonnie would bring the others in. This would all be happening with the thought the guard wouldn't run away.

The animatronic bear sighed when he heard a human scream from inside the office. This wasn't going to be easy, but the animatronics needed a friend. They had been alone for far to long. They _needed_ a friend.

**Author's Note: Dun, dun, dun! I wonder what will happen next. Chapter three might take a little longer to post. I have a book report due and I'm trying hard not to procrastinate. Chapter three will be out in probably 3-4 days, maybe a little earlier, but not any later. **


	3. Chapter 3: Not So Evil?

Chapter 3: Not So Evil?

The one pair of white eyes was joined by two more sets. Looking carefully, you could tell the other sets of eyes belonged to a bear and chicken animatronic.

Soon, The sets of eyes disappeared from the window, the animatronic's feet clunking against the tile. I relaxed ever-so-slightly. But I still stood tensely against the wall and I didn't open the doors. This could all be a ploy. They could be standing outside the door right now, waiting until I opened the door to kill me.

Nothing eventful happened for the next hour, yet I still stood rigidly against the wall and kept the doors closed.

Then, 'swoosh'. The already dim office lights turned off completely. My fan stopped spinning and the doors opened. I grabbed my tablet, the screen was black.

"Oh crap! I forgot about the power!" I remembered.

The doors were now wide open and the animatronics could easily slip in a kill me. I punched the door buttons desperately. Nothing. I crawled under the desk in an attempt to hide. My eyes were wide with fear they shot around the room.

I heard animatronic walking from down the hall and I tensed more than before. My breathing caught when I saw white dots coming in to the room. The room was blurry from my watery eyes. The white dots belonged to Bonnie.

I screamed louder than ever before.

She stood in the doorway for a few minutes with a look of sadness on her face before saying, "I'm really sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to introduce myself."

I was extremely confused. The guy on the message said they'd try to kill me if they got the chance, and clearly, they had a chance.

I felt like I was being chocked, but I managed to squeak out, "W-what?"

"I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Bonnie, sorry if I scared you." Bonnie looked at me with what seemed like a friendly look in her eyes.

We waited in silence for a while.

"Aren't you going to k-kill me?" I squeaked.

"Kill you?! Why would we kill you?" Bonnie asked in a surprised, yet gentle way.

"But the, the message, he said the band would try and kill m-me." I said, not being able to produce more than a whisper.

"What message?" Bonnie asked.

"The p-phone." I murmured.

Bonnie walked carefully over to the desk I was cowering under. I put my hands over my head in a defensive stance.

"I won't hurt you." The bunny reassured.

I put my hands down, but I kept my body very tense.

Bonnie pressed the play message button and the sound of the prerecorded message blared through the silence of the restaurant.

Bonnie stared at the phone long after the message ended. "Why would anyone say this, we would never kill anyone." Bonnie mumbled.

I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to comfort the sad animatronic.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm Mike." I said.

Bonnie looked to me with a hopeful look. She gave me a small, friendly smile.

I let the tension go and realized how sore I was going to be.

I took long, deep breaths to calm myself. Crawling from under the desk, I stood up to meet the animatronic. Still, I stood close to the wall, the animatronic still scared me.

"We won't hurt you, Mike." Bonnie said.

This time, I noticed she said 'We'. "W-who exactly is 'We'?"

"The other members of the band." Bonnie replied.

Oh gosh, there are more?!

I just slightly nodded my head.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Looking at my watch, I saw it was already 6 am, the end of my shift.

The bunny looked at me desperately. "Will you be back tonight?"

I don't exactly know why I did, but I said, "Of course."

Bonnie looked at me hopefully. "See you tonight."

She walked out of the door, her metal feet clanking against the floor. Although I swore I heard more feet clanking after hers, I decided to ignore it.

I waited a couple minutes before walking out of the office. Walking past the show stage, I noted that all the animatronics were all in their correct places. I stopped around ten feet away from the stage. A small smile made it's way onto my face. The animatronic band seemed less scary on stage.

The animatronics seemed different, somehow. They didn't seem so glum and gloomy anymore. Giving a slight wave, I turned around and headed out into the crisp summer morning.

I accidentally bumped into someone on my way out. "Sorry."

"It's ok. Hey, aren't you the new night guard?" A man who's voice I remembered asked.

It was my boss.

"Uh, yeah."

"How'd it go?" Said the man with the short beard, obviously wanting to start a conversation.

"Pretty good." I replied with my hands in my pockets. "But you might want to listen to that pre recorded message on the phone. Probably has scared off a lot of night guards."

My boss gave me a confused look. "Uh. Ok. I'll take a look at that once I get back in. I'm assuming your coming back tonight?"

I nodded my head.

"Good. See you tonight." My boss said.

I walked back to my car with thousands of questions buzzing around in my head. Backing out of the pizzeria parking lot, I headed home.

**That's the end of chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. Just one quick question: Who's your favorite animatronic?**

**Mine is Bonnie.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet The Band

Chapter Four: Meet The Band

**Author's Note: I have plans for Foxy in later chapters... My sister keeps making fun of me for writing Fnaf fanfictions. Anyway, enjoy.**

I walked into the doors of the pizzeria. My boss was fixing the chairs as I walked in.

"Hello, Mike. I'll be leaving shortly, just gotta organize the chairs." My boss said. "Also, I heard the message on the phone."

"Ok..." I said, urging him to go on.

"Turns out Jeremy left that. Ha. He always loved to prank." Said my boss.

"Who's Jeremy?" I asked.

"Just a previous employee." He replied.

I nodded, then asked, "So, the animatronics will not kill me?"

"Correct." The man replied.

I nodded once more and headed towards the office. After a few minutes, I saw my boss leave.

I wondered what was going to happen as I looked at the show stage camera. The animatronics were all in their original spots.

Glancing at my watch, I found it was 11:58, Two minutes before the start of my shift. I rolled across the room in my office chair with wheels, trying to pass the time.

_Beep. Beep._

I jumped at the sudden, but quiet noise. Raising my arm and pulling back my sleeve, my watch read 12:00.

My breathing quickened, I was worried whether coming back was a good idea or not. But I needed the money, and the animatronics don't seem like they want to kill me.

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair and forced myself to calm down.

Ten minutes passed, but nothing happened. The complete silence of the pizzeria was eery and unsettling.

Picking up the tablet, and checked the cameras.

The chicken was no where to be seen, the bear was on the show stage, seemingly reading a book. Bonnie wasn't on the show stage either.

"Maybe they changed their minds and are deciding to kill me instead?!" I thought nervously.

"Don't be ridiculous. They didn't kill you last night." Another voice in my head said.

I thought about these circumstances. They probably don't want to kill me, and, even if they kill me, I have nothing to lose.

I flipped through the cameras and still couldn't find Bonnie and the chicken. There was one I didn't check yet, but it only had audio. I shrugged and clicked to the kitchen camera feed.

I could hear the clatter of pots and pans. A smell wafted through the open doors of the pizzeria. It smelled like fresh baked pizza. Deciding the two girl animatronic's were in the kitchen, I turned off the tablet.

My eyes felt heavy and I yawned. I soon fell asleep at the desk, snoring loudly.

I woke up to the sound of metal feet. It took me a minute to remember where I was. My head shot up and I looked at my watch, which was difficult to do in the dim lighting. 2:30.

The sound got louder and louder. Bonnie stood outside my office and it took all my willpower to not shut the door.

She entered slowly, probably trying not to frighten me.

"Hi Mike." She greeted softly.

I smiled a bit, then said, "Hey Bonnie."

"Did you fall asleep?" She asked after a brief period of silence.

"Ha. Yeah." I gave a sheepish grin.

"We could hear you snoring across the pizzeria!" Bonnie exclaimed jokingly.

It's been a long time since I had a friend. I smiled at the animatronic, obviously happy to see me.

"You should meet the rest of the band." Bonnie suggested after a few minutes of silence.

I nodded and Bonnie walked out the door and gestured for me to follow. I walked out of the office cautiously and followed Bonnie to the stage.

"Hey guys." Bonnie said to the band.

They wore big smiles on there faces and the chicken replied, "Hi Bonnie!"

"Who are you?" The bear asked me, though I felt he already knew.

"I'm Mike." I smiled.

"Hi Mike!" The chicken greeted and held out her hand. "I'm Chica."

I shook her hand and smiled at Chica.

Even though I already asked this question plenty of times before, I asked, "Your not going to kill me, right?"

I regretted it right after the words left my mouth.

"Kill you?! We would never ever kill anyone, even if they were mean and rude! We wouldn't even hurt anyone, sure we might tell them off but we would never hurt anyone! Even if they were really really really-" Chica was cut off of her blabbering by Freddy.

"What Chica means, is that would would never hurt anyone." Freddy explained. "The souls inside of us may get a little rowdy at times, but we would never hurt anyone.

I slightly nodded, before realizing what Freddy had said.

"Wait, what?! W-what souls?!" I questioned, frightened.

Freddy seemed to regret what he said after seeing my frightened face.

He sighed and said, "A man murdered five children... The marionette saved us and put our souls into each one of these animatronic suits."

My face must have look horrified, because Freddy said, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I replied softly.

We stood there in absolute silence for a few minutes.

"So, I am talking to dead people?" I asked.

"Uh, I guess you could put it that way." Bonnie replied.

"Don't you ever just get... bored?" I asked.

"Bored!? Of course not! I love entertaining kids!" Chica gave a big smile.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of that hyper animatronic entertaining children. That would be so cute.

I went back to thinking what was said before. It was astonishing, I am talking to dead people.

"What happened to the other two?" I questioned.

"Oh... Um..." Bonnie said.

"You can tell me." I said, urging her to tell.

"One soul is i-in Foxy, the pirate fox. But he was put out of order after... The bite of 87..." Bonnie said this last part quietly. She spoke slow and regretful.

"The other soul is in Golden Freddy." Chica said quietly, picking up the conversation for Bonnie.

**Author's Note: I think this is a good place to end. Haha. I just realized something. I put the toy animatronics in the old pizzeria. Oops.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note: I'm extremely sorry for not posting in awhile. This chapter is kind of short, so sorry. Thanks for all the support I'm getting for this story. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Can we please talk about something else now." Bonnie said uncomfortably.

"Oh, sure. Sorry." I apologized.

No one spoke for a few minutes, but it seemed more like hours to me. We just stood there in awkward silence.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Iraised my arm to my face and squinted to see the time. It read six o'clock.

"My shift is over." I sighed. "See you tonight?"

"Of course." They all said simultaneously, like it had been something they choreographed.

I went back to the office and gathered my things, which wasn't a lot.

"Thank god that awkwardness ended. I hope it won't be like that every night." I thought in my head.

When I went to leave, I noticed the animatronic's were already in their spots on stage.

I gave a small wave and walked out the door.

"Just like last time." I thought.

Except this time I didn't run into my boss.

I started my car, (which I named betty), and headed home once again.

That Night

Getting out of my car, I walked over to the pizzeria doors. The lights were off, showing no one was in there, which was unusual because my boss usually waited for me in the restaurant. I shrugged and pulled open the door.

It didn't budge.

"It must be locked." I thought frantically. "Should I call my boss?"

Then I remembered an important piece of crucial information. You were supposed to push the door, not pull.

I face palmed myself and hoped no one else had seen the brief moment of extreme idiocy.

Pushing the doors open, I walked into the pizzeria.

My boss was no where to be seen, and the animatronics weren't on the stage. I squinted at my watch. 12:04.

"I hope I don't get fired for being late." I nervously thought.

I headed towards my office at a brisk pace. I wish I hadn't.

Sitting in my office was a yellow animatronic bear. It looked old and broken. Wires hung from its eye sockets. A top hat sat on its head. It's yellow hand curled around a microphone.

The lights flickered and I thought they were going to go out. Instead, the robotic bear jerked its head towards the door way where I stood. I stared into the empty eye sockets of the robot.

The bear stood up. It took a step closer and paused for a moment, as if studying my response.

I would have run away, except that fear glued my feet to the ground.

It felt like I stopped breathing. My mind was blank and I couldn't think of any way out. I couldn't think of anything.

I swayed from side to side, before my vision went black and I collapsed on the ground. The only sensation I felt before drifting of into darkness, was a metal arm preventing me from hitting my head on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6: Helping a Robot

Chapter 6: Helping a Robot

I woke up in a cold sweat. The room I was in was dark and unknown. Two of my least favorite things.

"Am I dead?" I questioned myself.

I pinched my arm and felt a prickle of pain, proving I was alive. Slowly, I raised my wrist up to my face to check the time. 1:27.

Remembering that flashlight I put in my pocket the first day of work, I got it out. I flipped it on and shown it around the room.

A stage was on the opposite side of the room. Closed curtains hung from the back of the stage. Rows of old, broken chairs sat nailed to the ground in front of the stage.

I shown my flashlight towards only exit. A purple, starred curtain hung from the doorway.

"Good. Your awake." A sophisticated voice said, crashing my train of thought.

I quickly flashed the light around the room, trying to find the producer of the voice.

"W-who are you?" I tried my best not to stutter.

"I am Golden Freddy, but my real name is David." The voice said.

Realizing this had been the bear in the office, I nearly passed out once again. Millions of questions buzzed around in my head.

"I'm Mike." I said after gathering the courage to speak, but it was still barely audible.

Even though I couldn't see him, I could almost hear is acknowledgment.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned through a lump of fear in my throat.

The animatronic voice sighed, like he was about to tell bad news. "We, we want you to help us bring Foxy's attraction back."

"We?" I questioned.

"Foxy and I." He explained.

"And how do you expect me to help. I can't even see you." I said.

The moment those words left my mouth, a yellow being appeared in front of me.

"Well, if you don't want to help, there are always extra suits in the backroom." Golden Freddy warned.

He stepped closer to me and bent down, so I had to look him straight in his wired eye sockets. "Am I understood?" Golden Freddy hissed.

I could feel my eyes grow big with fright, and I broke out in a cold sweat. My body grew tense against the dirty wall.

"Y-y-yes." I stammered.

"Good." He said, obviously pleased. "You should meet Foxy."

Not saying a word,I but got up and followed the broken yellow bear to a stage. He opened the curtains on the stage to reveal a worn fox animatronic polishing his hook.

I supposed that was Foxy.

"Ahoy David. Who do ye got th'er?" The fox asked, referring to me.

"Drop the pirate accent, Foxy." Golden Freddy complained. "This is the night guard, Mike."

"Why did ya bring him here?" Foxy questioned, dropping the pirate accent.

"He will try to get you back into business." David said, giving a sharp glance at me and smiling at Foxy.

The fox's mouth hung open, he was astonished. Foxy lifted his closed eye patch to reveal his other eye. "You'd do that for me?" He whispered at me.

I couldn't get any words out, I was way too confused at all of this, but I nodded, not wanting to set off Golden Freddy again. Foxy enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't... Breathe..." I choked out.

But the fox was so excited he must've not have heard me. He kept squeezing me. The world starting swaying and going dark from the loss of oxygen.

"Not again!" I thought as I tumbled into darkness and went limp in the animatronic's hug.

**Author's Note: Poor Mike! He keeps passing out. I'll guess he'll get used to it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Killer Animatronics?

Chapter 7: Killer Animatronics?

"Cheer up." Bonnie cooed. "It's not your fault."

A sigh, sounding like it came from many different people, escaped the Marionette.

"I could have prevented it from happening though. I'm sorry." The Marionette apologized.

"No one could have prevented what the... Purple Man... Did to us." Freddy spat in an attempt to cheer up the puppet.

The Marionette sighed again. "I think I know of a way out of this place, though."

The three animatronics of the room gaped. "What?!" They all called simultaneously.

"Y-you mean... A way into... The afterlife?" Chica questioned quietly.

The Marionette nodded.

"B-but, how?!" Bonnie asked.

"Your not going to like it." The Marionette warned.

"Tell us." Freddy commanded.

Once again, the Marionette sighed. "Well, I'm not sure if it's-"

The puppet was cut of by Chica, who was rather impatient. "Mari! Spit it out!"

"You have to kill the night guard." Mari whispered.

"WHAT!" All the animatronics yelled.

"We would never ever, in a million years, kill anyone!" Chica countered.

"We're not murderers!" Bonnie yelled.

"We would never harm anyone!" Freddy said.

They all spoke at once, so it sounded like a big jumble of words.

Mari sighed again. "I told you you weren't going to like it."

Freddy and the gang stopped talking. "Well... It's one soul for four souls. And the night guard wouldn't be stuck in a suit, he would be going right were we would go." Freddy thought aloud.

"Freddy! You can't possibly be thinking about killing anyone!" Chica said.

"Chica... He has a point." Bonnie countered.

"You too? Am I the only sane person in this room?!" Chica shouted before storming out the door.

"What do you think, Mari?" Bonnie asked after the yellow chicken left.

"It could be fast and painless. He wouldn't even feel a thing." Mari muttered, not expecting the others to hear.

"Taking a person's life, though? That's pretty big. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself." Freddy said.

"We'd be happy again, Freddy. We could get out of this hellhole." Bonnie argued before catching her mistake.

"Language!" Freddy shouted at Bonnie.

Bonnie covered her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's fine. But I guess I agree with you."

"So, we're going to, kill Mike?" Bonnie questioned slowly.

"If it's what we have to do." Freddy replied quietly.

"But he was going to be our fri-" Bonnie argued with herself, and was cut off by Freddy.

"Bonnie, if you want to be happy, we have to." Freddy assured

Bonnie nodded and headed out the door, followed by Freddy shortly after.

The Purple Man appeared next to the

Mari after the animatronics had left the room.

"How'd it go." His voice had a rough edge to it.

"They're off to kill the night guard." Mari replied.

The Purple Man and Mari shared a wicked smile.

"I'll finally have a soul for the last animatronic. And I don't even have to do it myself!" Purple Guy cackled.

** Author's Note: Now Mike has two things to worry about. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading that. That's for all the support and reviews. Golden Freddy is one of my favorites too.**


	8. Chapter 8: Anyone Can Change

Chapter 8: Animatronics can Change

I woke up back in my office. The time on my watch read 2:36.

"Maybe it was a dream?" I murmured to myself.

Sadly though, a note was taped to my tablet.

It read:

_You better talk to Mr. Fazbear if you don't want to end up in a suit._

Putting the note aside, I did a quick scan of the restaurant. The animatronics weren't on the stage. Knowing they wouldn't harm me, I kept the doors open and searched for them using the video feed from the tablet.

The first camera I checked was the kitchen, although it didn't have any video, only audio. Sounds of clashing pots and pans came from the kitchen audio. Chica was probably in there making something, nothing too unusual. I was about to flip the camera, when I heard an angry, but quiet voice coming from the kitchen audio.

"Kill the night guard? Are they crazy? _I_ would never hurt anyone. Ever. I thought they would do the same but apparently not." Chica mumbled to herself.

She started mumbling something quieter that I could hardly hear. I listened in and tried to understand what Chica was saying for a few minutes longer, when she stopped mid-mumble.

Apparently, Chica forgot I couldn't speak through the tablet, because she said, "Mike! How much did you hear?!"

I couldn't think straight. The animatronics said they wouldn't hurt me, and yet, Chica just said they planned to kill me.

Quickly, I flipped through the rest of the cameras, carefully searching for the other missing animatronics.

They weren't anywhere to be found. The only place were there aren't any cameras would be right outside my door...

I took a sharp breath and slowly looked up. Gingerly, I pressed the light button. Sure enough, standing there in the hallway was a familiar light blue, makeup-wearing bunny.

Bonnie.

The same robot that had greeted me on my first day was now trying to kill me, although she didn't look happy about it, which was somewhat comforting.

In a rush of adrenaline, a punched the door button. It smashed closed, securing the robot rabbit outside.

I checked the other door. Nothing.

"I'm sorry." A familiar voice of a robotic bear murmured.

My head shot around in the direction the voice came from. I should have known this was all a ploy! The bear stood about feet away to my right. He looked as if he was about to cry.

His metal feet clanked slowly against the dirty tile of the office, growing closer and closer to me.

I was petrified by fear, the only thing I could do was scream.

Freddy soon reached my desk chair.

"This is the only way, Mike." He murmured.

He pulled his arms up to my head. His cold, hard grasp made my head pound. I was still emitting a deafening scream from my vocal cords.

A metal clunking sound came speeding down the hall.

"Stop!" Chica ran into the open door of the office. "Don't kill him!"

Freddy brought his arms down from their position on my head.

"Chica, it's either kill him and we all get to move on, or its being stuck in these stupid suits." Freddy said calmly.

"You can't kill him! He probably has a family, or friends, that'll miss him dearly. We're supposed to entertain people, not hurt them!" Chica argued.

Freddy sighed. "I know, Chica. But it's a win-win. We get out of these suits, and he doesn't have to suffer this life."

Chica gave a frustrated grunt. "There's probably a better way, though!"

"What is it then?" Bonnie questioned.

"Well... I-I don't know right yet but-" Chica began.

"This is the only way, Chica." Bonnie whispered.

Freddy's hands replaced their grip on my head.

"Freddy!" Chica yelled.

The last thing I sensed was a faraway ringing before tumbling down into darkness.

**Author's Note: Oh... Cliffhanger! See ya in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Girl With Blonde Hair

Chapter 9: The Girl With Blonde Hair

**Author's Note: Pretty long chapter up ahead. And incase any of you forgot, which I'm sure you haven't, but Five Nights At Freddy's does not belong to me. Anyway, on to the story...**

"Mike, Mike? Wake up!" A voice called.

"Ugh." I moaned.

I slowly opened my eyes. My boss stooped over me in my office with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?!" He asked with a worried tone.

"I-I'm fine." My voice sounded hoarse, probably from all the screaming.

"You scared me half to death!" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed. "I was about to call an ambulance."

"What happened?" I questioned my boss. I didn't forget anything that happened, in fact, I remembered it very vividly. I just wanted to hear it from his point of view.

The man stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I don't know. I just found you passed out in here. I assumed you were sleeping, so I just tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up. Your face was as pale as a ghost and you were hardly breathing." He answered. "What happened to you?"

"The animatronics tried to snap my neck. Well, except Chica." I replied.

I attempted to stand up, but I moaned with the effort and collapsed back down.

"What?! They've never done anything like that ever before. Did you do something to provoke them?" He asked.

I put my hands up in a defensive way. "I did nothing, sir. Maybe you should try to talk to the animatronics." I said seriously.

"This is no time for jokes, Mike." Said my boss. "Anyway, you did nothing? Maybe there's a glitch in their system?"

I had no idea what to say, so I just replied, "Maybe."

"I'll bring in the mechanic today to check things out." He answered.

"Are you sure your okay? You seem hurt." My boss asked again after a short absence of conversation.

"I told you I'm fine." I replied.

I attempted once more at getting to my feet, and once again I collapsed back onto the floor. My boss gave me a questioned look and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me on my feet. The world swayed a bit, and I almost fell again. I had to grab the edge of the desk to keep from falling.

"Maybe you should see a do-" my boss began.

"I'm fine." I reassured him for what felt like the hundredth time.

He sighed, then said quietly, "If you say so..."

Things went quiet for a few minutes, until my boss spoke up again. "You're not going to... Sue us... Are you?" He spoke very slowly, like he was afraid of the answer.

"No." I said simply. I don't have that kind of money.

The tension in my boss seemed to disintegrate.

Eventually, all conversation ended and we stood in silence. I glanced at my watch, 7:36.

"I should probably get going." My boss said. "I could drive you to a doctor if you want."

"Really, I'm alright." I replied a little frustrated.

Mr. Fazbear walked out the open door of the office, and I quickly followed. In the party area, the animatronics stood on their stage. My boss walked off towards his office, and I went to the animatronics on the stage.

"What the fu- heck. You said you were not going to kill me?!" I said in a sharp whisper, so Mr. Fazbear wouldn't overhear.

The animatronics stood in their places, still as statues. I waited for their response for a few minutes before leaving after figuring out they weren't going to say anything.

I stomped away to my boss's office to inform him that I would be quitting.

The doors of my boss's office swung open. "Mr. Fazbear..."

He hardly glanced up from his paperwork but said, "Hmm?"

"I'm quitting." This got his attention.

His head bolted up. "What? Why?"

"Well sir, the animatronics did try to kill me..." I answered.

"You can't quit!" Mr. Fazbear exclaimed desperately.

A sudden thought popped into my mind. Golden Freddy. He mentioned stuffing me into one of those suits in the backroom. But he couldn't kill me if I left, right? Still, something prevented me from wanting to break my promise to Golden Freddy. Like it would be a fate worse then being stuck in a animatronic suit.

So I said, "Oh, uh. Never mind. Sorry for bothering you."

My boss gave me a questioned look. "So you're not quitting?"

"I am not quitting." I repeated.

"Ok good, because I need you to work the day shift." He said as he continued to work on his paperwork.

"Why? Don't you have someone else doing that?" I asked.

"He called in sick." He explained. "I'll give you extra pay."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever." I answered, very frustrated.

I began to walk out the doors when my boss called, "Mike."

Turning around, I replied, "Yes?" It came out more annoyed than I had anticipated.

"Keep a close eye on that puppet thing over in the prize corner, it's been twitchy lately."

"Ok." I answered, walking out the office doors.

Once I got out to the main entrance, a small family had already been standing there. I unlocked the door and welcomed them to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"We have a reservation." A woman with blonde hair said.

"Ok..." I had no idea how to check reservations, but I wanted to seem professional.

I headed over to the front desk. The computer was already on. I clicked on a few random things, but eventually I ended up clicking one that led to "reservations."

"And that's under...?" I asked the lady. I've seen people in tv shows do this.

"Madison." She answered.

"Mommy, when are my friends going to arrive?" I heard a high voice whine.

"Soon, sweetie." The mother said softly.

I glanced over at the child. She looked like miniature version of her mother, with golden hair and brown eyes. She clutched her mother's hand.

It didn't take long to find her name. According to the reservation page, the group was going to have a party of 16.

"The guests should be arriving soon." The lady said to me.

Although I wondered why someone would celebrate a party at eight in the morning, I didn't question it.

Just as the mother had said, the party goers soon arrived. They filed in the door. The little kids tugged against their parents hands, urging them to move faster.

After everyone from the party were seated, the curtains on the show stage rolled back to reveal the same three animatronics who tried to kill me last night.


	10. Chapter 10: The Girl With Blonde Hair 2

I was angry, scared and sad to see them, although they paid me no mind. The animatronics went on with their usual routine, nothing seemed wrong.

Until they started walking around. The animatronics managed to move around, but it seemed like a great struggle to. They can't walk around like that during the daytime, can they? I approached Bonnie, hoping she wasn't going to snap my neck. She didn't. Actually, it was like she didn't even notice me, much like every other adult in the room. Every once in a while, the animatronics would peer around the room, as if they were looking for something... Or someone.

"Do you work here?" A male approached me after a few minutes.

"Yes... Why?" I hoped something bad didn't happen.

"That animatronic seems to be acting strangely." He pointed to Freddy.

Nothing, other than then the walking, seemed out of place, so I asked, "How is he acting strange?"

"Well, he keeps asking people if they know where 'Mike Schmidt' is. I've never heard of him."

"I-I'm Mike Schmidt." I said, beyond confused.

The animatronics were not supposed to be walking around during the day, and the whole "trying to snap my neck" thing seemed just too weird.

I've finally had enough, so I went to tell my boss. I walked briskly to Mr. Fazbear's office.

Not bothering to knock, I burst through the closed doors of his office. He was still doing what seemed to be his endless paperwork. Mr. Fazbear glancing up, hardly paying me any mind.

Then he sighed, like this was causing him great effort, and asked, "What do you need Mike?"

"The animatronics are walking." I blurted.

"What? Walking?" He questioned, looking up from his paper work.

I nodded. He quickly got up from his cushioned desk chair and walked, almost ran, to the party area.

Mr. Fazbear looked bewildered. No one seemed to have gotten hurt while I left my post, and I sighed, relieved.

The animatronics greeted guests and asking their name. All of the parents in the room looked impressed, as if this was just a new update.

Mr. Fazbear scanned the room.

"Did they hurt anyone?" He asked quickly.

"No." I replied.

"Trying to kill you and now walking around? Someone had probably tampered with them." Mr. Fazbear mumbled. "I think I'm going to have to close the store for today and get the mechanic in, asap."

I nodded in agreement as my boss walked away and onto the stage, standing in front of the microphone.

"Uh, hello?" He asked, tapping the microphone. "Is this thing on?"

Although the microphone was on, and Mr. Fazbear's voice effortlessly bounced around the room, no one really cared, and kept doing whatever it was they were doing, whether it be eating pizza, talking to the animatronics or sharing a conversation.

Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but do to problems with the animatronics, we are forced to close early."

That got people's attention. Parents started yelling at my boss on the stage. Kids looked on, confused at what was happening. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica comforted the scared children.

"We don't want anyone getting hurt." My boss spoke after some of the yelling subsided.

He jumped off the stage, and a group of angry adults surrounded him. They began yelling things like, "I want a refund!" Or, "it's the child's birthday!"

I walked over to try to get the adults to calm down. "Do you want your children getting hurt?"

The adults surrounding Mr. Fazbear quieted and turned to face me.

"And how would our children get hurt?" A voice emerged from the group of parents.

"By the malfunctioning animatronics." I replied. I thought that would have been pretty obvious.

"Ugh... Fine." A different voice rose from the parents, showing defeat.

The adults gathered their children and left. The building was empty, except for my boss and I, and of course the animatronics, who continued to walk around, occasionally making some sort of weird sound.

Or so I thought, until a little girl tugged on my hand.

Her shining blonde hair was put into pig tails tied up with a bow. She wore a blue dress with little flowers all over it. It was the same girl who arrived first with her mother.

Her deep brown, watery eyes looked at me as I knelt down.

"Mister, I can't find my mommy." She said, her voice quivering.

"Hmm. "Maybe we can call her?" I replied gently.

"Ok."

I got up and went to the front desk, where a phone sat.

Picking up the phone, I asked the little girl, "What's her phone number?"

She but her lip like she was trying to think. Her face suddenly lighted up and she told me her mom's phone number. I pushed the numbers on the keypad as the small child said them. The phone rung as I handed the little child the phone.

"Mommy?" The child asked into the phone.

After a few minutes of talking on the phone the child dropped the phone and started to cry.

I knelt down again and patted her on the back.

"There, there. What did she say?" I strained my voice to hide the nervousness.

"A-a ma-man was o-on the ph-phone. H-he sai-said he ha-has my m-mom." The girl stuttered in between sniffles.

My mind froze. The little child had dropped the phone on the ground and tried to wipe off her tears with the backs of her hands. I quickly picked up the phone and jabbed the three numbers.

My boss was staring nervously at Freddy, as if he would snap his neck if he even thought about looking away.

"I-is my m-momma okay?" She asked between light sniffles.

I didn't want to lie, so I said to the little girl, "I don't know."

The police soon arrived. My boss, the little girl with the lost mom, and I, we're taken outside. I fully explained what happened to one officer, who jotted all of it down on his note pad. A police officer attempted to comfort the small girl by holding her. Mr. Fazbear was questioned by a different police officer. All while a group of police officers searched the building. Strangely enough, the animatronics were back on the stage, unmoving and stiff, like they never even moved from their positions.

Their mouths were stuck mid-sing, even though they hadn't done any signing recently. It was now early noon, and the sun shown bright. I didn't bother bringing sunglasses, thinking I was only going to be working the night shift. So I kept my hand shaded over my eyes to protect them from the blinding light.

Seeming satisfied, a cop that was interrogating Mr. Fazbear walked away. My boss seemed to radiate relief as I walked up to him.

I gave him a questioned look, too worn out to talk, even though it was still early in the day.

"He asked me a few questions, nothing much." He replied.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

We stood in silence for a while, my hands shouted shoved deep into my uniform's pants pockets. I stood there, thinking, when I remembered something.

"I-I think you should consider reopening Pirate's Cove, once this big fiasco blows over." I suggested.

He sighed, and replied, "I've always wanted to reopen Foxy. But the parents probably wouldn't reacted well to it. And besides, Foxy is old and worn down. I don't even know if Goldie's still here, we might have had him scrapped."

"Goldie?" I asked.

"He and Foxy preformed together. He sorta looked like a yellow version of Freddy." My boss answered, his gaze drifting off into the sky, like he was remembering what it was like back then.

"What happened to him?" I questioned, getting him to snap back to reality.

"Foxy... Bit someone. The parents thought he was too dangerous after that, so we had to put him and Golden Fre-" Mr. Fazbear was cut off from his thoughts as a scream ripped threw the humid noon air.

More police officers filed into the building, probably wanting to give there screaming colleague backup.

In only a few minutes, an ambulance had arrived. Three men got out and rolled a stretcher into the establishment.

Half a minute later, they came out with a human shaped cloth. A strand of golden hair was the only thing that could be seen from underneath the cover.

They didn't have any reason to cover her body unless she was dead, or she was badly wounded.

The sheets didn't seem to move like they should have if she was breathing, so I assumed she was dead. I remember the child's mom, she had golden hair. My heart seemed to break at the thought of a young child losing their mother. That sadness soon replaced itself with anger as the ambulance and police cars drove away.

Something, or someone, killed that woman and ripped her soul away from her. Something inside the pizzeria. The young child was now motherless, and, the fact that a dad hasn't showed up with the mother and child, most likely meant the child didn't have a father. She was going to be forced to go in foster care. Live a life without parents. Without guidance. Without anyone to say "I love you" before bed. A life of loneliness.

I had to suffer a life like that. And after barely making it through foster care, I now realize no one deserves a life like that. _No one _deserves to live without parents. Especially that sweet little girl.

Anger boiled inside of me, threatening to spill out.

"Mike, are you ok?" My concerned boss asked.

I wanted revenge. No child should ever have to live like that. And I want to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. The anger boiled uncontrollably out of me.

"Mike! Snap out of it!" My boss shouted.

Too late. I stormed into the building, with the intent to kill whoever ruined that little girl's life.

** Author's Note: Wooh. I'm pooped. Pretty long chapter, compared to my others. Hope you enjoyed. I worked super hard on this. Especially the end. See ya in the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11: Ready For Freddy

Chapter 11: Ready For Freddy

**Author's Note: Some language up ahead. Beware, and enjoy.**

"Mike?! What are you doing? You can't go in there, it's too dangerous!" Mr. Fazbear yelled.

I nearly shattered the glass doors as I stormed in. The world was a slight shade of red, how that is possible, I have no idea. The animatronics stood on stage, just as they had before. But now they were starting to move, their metal joints becoming easier for them to maneuver.

"WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The animatronics gave each other confused looks. I gave them a "get in my way and your dead" look. They stopped dead in their tracks, not daring to move an inch closer to the psychopath in front of them. Me.

Grabbing a chair, I hurdled it over in the direction of the show stage, just for emphasis. It just missed Freddy by an inch. Freddy stomped towards me, probably angry at the thought anyone would attempt to hurt him or his friends.

"I swear to God, take one more step and I will rip your head off." I mumbled, my hands clamping onto a chair.

This just angered Freddy more. Freddy's eyes grew black, with only a white dot in the middle. But I was anything but scared. He reeled his hand back, thinking he was going to punch me straight in the head and knock me out. I ducked as he swung and brought the chair crashing down on his head.

The bear stumbled back, not excepting this hit, but soon recovered and came in for another try.

The anger became overwhelming, and I punched Freddy right in the middle of his plastic animatronic stomach. My fist made an indentation at least three inches deep.

Freddy was now more than furious, as he swung his arms like crazy. One shot with his hand and I'd be out for sure.

I managed to pick up a smaller table and avoid Freddy's killer punches at the same time. My arms effortlessly smashed the animatronics head with the table. The brown bear collapsed on the ground.

I glared at the other animatronics, challenging them to fight me. They stood on the stage, too scared to move.

"Mike! Stop! You're gonna get hurt!" My boss yelled from the cracked doors of the pizzeria.

I quickly turned and saw my boss standing in the doorway, a look of concern in his facial features. When he saw me, his mouth gaped open.

"M-Mike... Your eyes..." He whispered.

"GO!" I yelled at him.

He didn't argue with this order and quickly left the doorway. Through the window, I saw Mr. Fazbear calling someone, probably the police.

I ran faster than I ever had before, outside and right behind Mr. Fazbear, silent as a ghost.

My boss put the phone to his ear. I quickly reached out to grab the phone. It easily slipped from Mr. Fazbear's grasp. He whirred around to face me. I showed him the phone, before tightening my clutch on it, making it disintegrate into dust.

"I wouldn't try to do that if I were you." I whispered, though my voice sounded different then before.

My boss stumbled backwards as his gaze fell on my face. In the reflection of his sunglasses, I saw what he was staring at. Instead of my normal eyes, they were replaced with blackness, except for a tiny white dot in the middle. But I didn't care. I needed revenge.

I took my boss's collar in my hand and picked him up like nothing. Pinning him against a wall, and murmured "Stay right here. Don't even try to move."

I let go of his shirt collar, and he collapsed on the ground, shaking with fear. Streaks of tears made arches down his face. Glaring at him one more time, I left to find the beast that killed that mother.

** Author's Note: Who's the real beast, Mike? Making that poor old man cry... Haha. Anyway, thanks for all the support. The reviews, too, I love them! :) Have you played/seen Fnaf 3 yet? It broke my heart. All of the original animatronics weren't in it. Well, as main characters, kinda, at least. This story is going to continue on, like Fnaf 3 never came out, though. Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12: Who's The Monster Now?

Chapter 12: Who's The Monster Now?

** Author's Note: Some coarse language ahead. Beware, and enjoy.**

I stormed back into the pizzeria. The bunny and chicken robot were still on the stage, cowering against the back wall of it. Just like I had done the first night. Their terror stricken eyes almost made my heart ache, but I needed to find the murderer. I would not be happy until I knew he would not be bothering anyone ever again. Freddy laid still under the table I had sent crashing down on him. I ignored the animatronics, and continued on my rampage to find the murderer of that mom.

The first place I checked was the Prize Corner. I sprinted to the closed door and slammed into it. The door opened easily. I looked madly around the room. The Marionette was out of her box. She stood, her back facing me, talking to a man. A purple man.

The puppet stopped dead in her words.

"What are you looking at?" The Marionette asked the Purple Man as she turned around.

"Well, well, well. What do we-"

His sentence trailed off when he looked at me. The purple guy stared into my eyes.

"B-but... How?" He whispered.

In another burst of rage, I grabbed the closest thing to me, a broom, and threw it at him, which he easily blocked. He looked awestruck at me.

The broom pierced through a wall.

"No matter. It's just nice to have a soul for the last suit." Purple Man grinned.

The Marionette crawled back into her box to avoid what was about to go down.

I glared angrily, deep into his white, unforgiving eyes. His purple hands were stained with dried blood. I wasn't scared though.

"Fuck. You." I whispered.

The Purple Guy just brushed the insult off his shoulder, like people said this to him all the time.

"I guess I'll have to do this myself. Oh, how much going I'm going to have!" The Purple Man cheered.

The man ran toward me at full speed with a knife in his hand, raised to my neck level. I practically flew out of the way, and the man smashed into a wall.

"Your going to pay for that!" The man growled.

He ran towards me with his arm raised, preparing to come slicing down on my head.

I leaped out of the way once more, but the Purple Man had learned his lesson. He quickly changed direction as I leaped out of the way, an evil grin on his face.

The man pinned me on the ground, one hand holding my arms, the other readying the knife above his head to kill me.

He brought the knife down slowly, tracing it against my throat. The tracing got harder and harder, until eventually he was piercing my throat. Blood leaked out of the cuts, although they were shallow. But soon to get deathly deep.

I struggled and struggled under the Purple Man's grip, but to no avail. His hold on me was steel tight. My struggling stopped when I realized it was doing no good. But I kept my eyes locked onto the Purple Man in an angry glare.

The Purple Guy had a huge, yet evil, grin on his purple face, tinted slightly red from my vision. He seemed to be enjoying torturing me.

The cuts began to get deeper and longer, more blood spilling out and onto my uniform.

The room started spinning, but I refused to give into unconsciousness

I heard what sounded like radio static. At first I suspected it to be the cops, with their radio transmitters, but no footsteps followed.

The Purple Man must have heard it too. He looked around the room, trying to spot the source of the sound. He shrugged and continued his evil game.

As a result from the deep cuts in my throat, my breathing became shallow and uneven, but it still didn't effect my anger.

I tried to hide any sign of pain, not wanting the Purple Man to enjoy this.

_SKREEEEE!_

A loud noise pierced through the silence of Freddy Fazbear's like a knife through butter. An animatronic flew through the air from above, catching the man off guard at biting him. The man who was slowly torturing me fell limp at my side. I sat up slowly, not wanting to pass out again.

Half his head was missing, blood gushed out of the wound. The unattached piece of brain was on the floor beside the Purple Man. Then, his breathing stopped completely. His chest was still, unmoving, like the mother's he had killed.

My head zipped around, looking for the thing that did this. An animatronic clung to the ceiling, it's mouth bloody from the crime it just committed. It had a white and pink animatronic body shaped like a girl fox. She wore makeup and nail polish.

I grabbed a table, not knowing what to think of this animatronic I've never seen before.

The robot jumped down from the ceiling, carefully avoiding stepping on the now dead Purple Guy.

The fox looked at the damage she cause. She looked a bit scared at what she'd done.

"I'm still new to this whole animatronic thing." She murmured.

"W-what?" I had no clue what she was talking about.

The animatronic produced a sigh from her voice box, like she regretted something.

"That... Thing... He tortured me.." She gestured to the dead Purple Man. "Then he stuffed me into this suit."

A sudden realization hit me like a freight train. This was the blonde haired child's mother.

I looked straight into the animatronic's eyes for the first time. She looked straight back, but soon noticed my eyes

She took a step back, but ended up tripping with the new robot body. She quickly got up.

"Your eyes..." She whispered slowly.

The anger drained from my body in a sudden burst, replaced by a wave of fatigue. I collapsed on the ground, my body too tired to support my weight, or any weight at all.

The fox ran to my side and asked, "Are you okay?!"

All of the the thoughts from the day came flooding back into my mind. Feelings of dread and regret engulfed me.

Scaring my boss half to death, hurting Freddy, destroying half the chairs and tables in the place, and seeing someone's brain ripped away from their head, even if he was evil.

My mind couldn't handle the stress my thoughts were delivering me. I wanted tear my head off my body. I felt a dam break within me. Tears began falling down my face, trailing down my neck, and soaking my blood-stained shirt.

"Did I scare you? I didn't mean to. I-I'll leave." The female fox apologized.

Through the tears and sobs, I managed to murmur, "I-I-it's n-not y-y-you."

She looked at me questionably. "What is it then? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..." She said this in a motherly, caring way.

I took deep breathes and tried to calm myself, feeling extremely babyish. "I-it's... N-n-nothing."

The pink and white animatronic sighed. "I should probably get going, and you seem like you want to be alone..."

I gave the slightest nod, and the fox slowly walked out the door, being as quiet as possible.

I stayed in that room for a couple more hours. The Marionette hadn't bothered me though, she stayed in her box.

My thoughts had distracted me so much, I hadn't even realized that the Purple Man's body disappeared, along with the blood stained on the tile floor.

My brain couldn't handle all of this. So when my boss walked in with police officers by his sides, I kept crying. My entire body was shaking, from fatigue, from crying, from fear.

"What happened." A police officer snapped at me, showing no sympathy.

"T-t-th-the... I-it... Go!" I mumbled, not being able to produce proper words.

The police gave each other questionable glances, yet they didn't leave. They stood right where they were. I needed to be alone right now.

"We're going to have to take you in for-" a police officer started, cut off by me.

I felt the anger rise within me, uncontrollable rage that would destroy anything in its path. I felt my eyes change color once again.

"I said leave!" My voice sounded low and demonic. I kept my head down.

The police officers gave each other a look like 'what should we do?'

"Sir, if you could please come with us." I could hear the police officers shoes clacking against the tile floor. The jangle of his handcuffs proving I was soon to be arrested.

As soon as he reached for my hands, my head shot up. I sent a warning glare to the police officer.

The officer looked to my throat first, where cuts and deep scratches were etched into my skin. Then to my eyes. He stumbled back, startled from my unexpected appearance.

"What is it Jim?" The other police officer ran to his colleagues side.

"It's eyes. And throat." Jim murmured, like I wasn't even human.

"What?" The second police officer looked towards me, and noticed what Jim had been talking about.

"Run." I whispered. The anger inside of me was stronger then ever. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"What did you say?" The second police officer spoke with a slightly angry tone.

"Run!" I yelled.

Jim almost cracked a smile. He looked to me, then spoke into his communicator. "We're going to need backup."

He got nothing in return, only radio static. "What the heck..." Jim mumbled.

"Maybe the batteries are dead?" The second police officer suggested.

Maybe, Andy, but I don't think so." Jim said.

A voice pierced through the static. "RUN!" It screamed. The voice was low and demonic, and sounded just like my voice, but I hadn't even opened my mouth.

"Ok. Whatever prank you're pulling it ain't funny. Just come with me." Andy said as he walked towards me, his hands shaking. He was scared.

I stood up, anger filling my vision once more. It was unstoppable.

"You should have run while you could." I warned quietly.

"Sir, you can't threaten us like that! We're police officers. Put your hands behind your back and no one gets hurt." Jim threatened.

The anger became unbearably strong, I couldn't control it. I slowly walked over to the two police officers.

"G-get away!" Andy and Jim ordered, both pulling out a tazer.

"I don't want to hurt you." A part of me said, a part buried beneath the anger that overwhelmed my emotions.

The cops looked at each other, confused. As I continued to move closer to their position, they tazed me. My vision went white for a few seconds, before returning to the bright red tint I saw. They tazed me again, but I just grew immune to the shocks. I tried to restrain myself but couldn't. My hands reached up and grabbed their necks. I squeezed and squeezed until the struggling stopped, the lungs no longer striving for oxygen.

"Mike..." My boss said hesitantly.

"RUN!" I pleaded him. Two was enough.

I heard the _click clack _of Mr. Fazbear's shoes running out the door at breakneck speeds, not daring to question my order.

I let my grasp on the police men go. They fell limp to the floor, their chests still, and to never breathe again.

I was just like the Purple Man. A murderer. Those police officers probably had family, and I just... Killed them. For nothing.

The world turned white.

I couldn't control myself... Just like a robot. How could I ever live with this guilt?

I sank deep down into darkness, like many other times. Except this time, I wished I could stay in that darkness forever.

**Author's Note: Poor Mike. He just can't control himself. It is so fun writing these short little chapters. I'm thinking of putting reviews at the end of chapters. It's nice to know so many people enjoy my writing. I try to make it better with each chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: Freddy's Revenge

Chapter 13: Freddy's Revenge

The smell of mildew filled my nose. The room I was in was cold and damp. I opened my eyes. It took a while for them to adjust, but once they did I could see the room clearly.

A sat in the corner of a room, animatronic heads, endoskeleton and suits lay around the room. I had never seen it before.

My eyes scanned all around until I was confident no one else was here. Slowly, I rose to my knees, then to my feet. A wave of dizziness and nausea accompanied the effort, almost forcing me back down. I swayed a bit before regaining my balance. My muscles were sore, as if I just ran twenty miles. It took all my effort just to walk without collapsing.

I neared the door of the room. It creaked open as I pulled the slightly rusted door handle. I looked left and right out in the hallway like I was looking into traffic. The lights were dim, but I saw nothing. Satisfied with my thorough search, I continued on through the hallways of the pizzeria.

Once again, the memories all came flooding back at once. It took all my will not to cry, although I think I was out of tears. It took a few moments to regain my composure, but I continued on through the snaking hallways, intent on finding my way out. I was still new, after all.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard murmuring voices sharing a conversation around the corner.

"Don't blame it on me. Madison said that we shouldn't kill him!" A female voice whined, probably Bonnie.

A growl of frustration came from a deep, rich voice, Freddy. I wanted to see what the animatronics were doing, but I didn't dare look around the corner, scared I would get caught.

"We were so close! We could've moved on. But _you_ just had to insist that we don't kill him." Freddy ranted. I pictured him crossing his arms across his chest.

"I-I'm sorry Freddy. But it's not fair to kill him." Replied a voice, one etched into my memories. The pink fox.

So many questions buzzed around my head. How long had I been out? Were they planning on stuffing me? Would they kill me if they found me? What time is it?!

Actually, I could check the last one. In the dim light, I raised my watch to my face and squinted. It read 2:56.

Judging by the amount of people there, I guessed that it was my shift.

I wanted to apologize so much to the animatronics. But I was pretty sure if I even just glanced over there, Freddy would rip my head off.

A sigh escaped my mouth, but I regretted it as soon as it came out.

"What was that?" A voice, which probably belong to Chica, asked.

"I don't know. But it came from over there." Bonnie said, and I'm guessing she was gesturing over to my corner.

This isn't gonna end well.

Should I run? Then they'll hear me, and they're probably much faster than any human.

Should I stand my ground at fight? Against three animatronics? No way you'd make it, Mike.

I argued myself over infinite amounts of ideas and solutions. But I knew in a few seconds, I would be found, and most likely killed.

At last I decided to run to my office, but much too late. The animatronic feet got louder and louder until they were right around the corner. They only gave me a few seconds to come up with a plan to escape, but now, with the plan I had, ruined, I lost all hope of surviving the night.

Maybe they won't see me in the dim lighting? But they have night vision, Mike.

The Fazbear crew turned the corner. The first thing they saw was me. Kneeling down and eavesdropping into their conversation. Deep incisions along my throat, blood staining my once blue work shirt. My brown hair revealed, since my hat had been thrown off my head long ago, probably drifting along the streets somewhere.

Freddy looked at me and growled. His eyes were full of rage. He mumbled something under his breath. Bonnie looked at me with a sorrowful and angry look in her eyes. The leader still had the dent I had given him, on his chest and head.

I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to apologize ever again, so I said, "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry."

They looked at me like I hadn't even spoken, but soon Freddy replied, "Too late for that, bucko."

Freddy's arm reeled back, getting ready to throw a death punch. His eyes grew darker by the second.

Chica suddenly shouted, "Stop!"

Without even looking back at her, Freddy replied, "I think you right, Chica. He deserves something more." Freddy grinned darkly.

The bear picked me up by my throat, but not enough to kill me. Only enough to barely get by. I wheezed, and kicked and screamed, but I was no use. His hand gripped my throat like a cobra gripping prey.

During my futile struggling in Freddy's grasp, my watch managed to slip off my wrist.

The others tried to stop Freddy. Pushing against him, standing in front of him, holding him back, but it was all in vain. Freddy would just shove them aside like they weighed nothing.

He brought me back the room I was in when I woke up. Robotic suits lay around the room, exactly how it was before.

The other animatronics yelled in protest in the background, but it didn't matter. Chica and Bonnie attempted to hold down Freddy's arms, but he just shook them off. Freddy got an empty suit, a gray dog, and prepared to stuff me inside.

And I cried. It was no use fighting. I was going to be stuffed in a suit. I had nothing left in me, the will to live gone.

Metal cut through my skin. I could feel blood leaking out and onto every inch of my body. The feeling of warm, sticky blood crawling across my body made me gag. I screamed in agonizing pain as Freddy forcefully stuffed me into a suit. Jeremy really wasn't lying. Soon, the pain engulfed me, and I slipped into unconsciousness, hopefully to never rise again.

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm really killing you with cliffhangers, aren't I? I'll try to stop, it's just a terrible habit. :3 Hope you enjoyed. Well, maybe not _enjoyed, _but... liked it? I don't know, but you get my point. The next chapter is going to be really long, may take a bit longer.**


	14. Chapter 14: A New Life

Chapter 14: A New Life

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. Enjoy!**

They say death is supposed to be peaceful, calm. It was anything _but_ that for me. I felt nervous, scared, but for some reason I didn't feel pain, which was nice. Except the reason I didn't feel pain was terrifying.

Trying to decide if anything was broken, I tried moving my left leg. It moved with ease, almost easier than it had been before. Testing my other limbs, I found nothing was broken. But I still didn't open my eyes, scared of what I would see.

Where am I? What am I? Am I dead? Am I alive? And although I didn't want to think of this as a possibility, could I be an animatronic?

These and millions more questions swarmed in my head, and I had to struggle to think clearly.

Knowing I couldn't keep my eyes closed forever, I opened them. I braced myself for what I was about to see. I was in a room, I knew that. So, death is out of the question. An island was in the middle of the room. Counters were against the wall on three sides. A few fridges and stoves were also placed against the wall, interrupting the flow of counters. This was obviously a kitchen.

A camera hung from one side of the room. It's was smashed, wires and pieces of metal hung out. I remembered that in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza the kitchen only had audio. Last time I used this camera, I heard pots and pans clashing around. Now, there wasn't even a peep.

Nothing seemed unusual with myself, but I still hadn't looked down, afraid I would see an animatronic body. I remembered very vividly Freddy stuffing me into a suit and shivered from the thought of it.

I kept put, searching for a sound to prove someone was around. Eventually, my ears caught something. Talking, sounding far away.

"-told you not to. You went to far Freddy!" A robotic voice, Chica, said.

"I know, Chica. I don't think he'd ever forgive us. " Freddy replied quietly.

"We killed the night guard, but we still aren't in the afterworld." Bonnie noticed.

"Bonnie, we didn't kill him. We stuffed him, casted him to centuries of torment." Freddy sighed deeply. "His soul is in a suit."

"Oh."

"Freddy, why were his eyes... like ours?" Chica asked after a few minutes.

"I think Mike had another soul with him." Freddy answered quietly. "Like us."

"B-but... how is that possible?" Chica asked, sounding completely astonished.

"Well, you know what happens when we get angry. Our vision turns red and the souls take over. That's exactly what happened to Mike, I think. I have no idea how he could've gotten the soul though." Freddy explained.

A pan that had been on the edge of one counter tipped off, thankfully empty.

"I think I heard something from the kitchen." Chica stated. She must have keen ears.

"Maybe Mike... woke up?" Freddy questioned. "I really need to apologize."

"Maybe..." Bonnie replied.

I heard metal feet clanking down the hall, towards the kitchen. Freddy had said I was in a suit. I took a shaky breath, and slowly looked down.

Gray plastic. I looked at my hands. Short, gray fingers. The build was thin, but sturdy. I was almost positive there was a snout on my face and dog ears on my head.

Every part of me froze with the sudden realization of everything.

"Please be a dream. Please be a dream. Please be a dream." I muttered.

The doors to the kitchen opened, and in popped three robots. Each door clicked shut behind them.

Bonnie took a spot near the door, seeming nervous. Chica and Freddy stepped closer to me. Freddy kneeled down, and Chica sat on her legs.

"S-stay away f-from me!" I said, not able to get past a whisper.

"It's okay. We won't hurt you." Chica said, her usual loud and fast talking replaced with a quiet, calm voice.

Freddy looked at Chica, a glare that read 'go.'

Chica glared back, not wanting to leave, but eventually sighed in defeat. She stood up, and left the room, Bonnie soon trailing behind.

"Mike... I-I'm sorry. I went overboard and... I didn't mean to hurt you... B- but I couldn't control myself. Do you think you'd be able to fo-forgive me?" Freddy asked solemnly. His eyes shined with regret and desperateness. The shakiness in his voice caused by his sadness.

The shock of it all still hadn't worn off, but I was able to whisper, "I don't know."

Freddy sighed, "I don't blame you. Just remember, I'll never forgive myself."

I nodded my head, staring out in oblivion.

A firm hand placed itself on my shoulder. It got no response, not even a flinch.

"Mike? Are you okay?" Freddy asked, concern lacing his voice.

This time, I sighed. "No, Freddy. I'm not okay. You stuffed me in this suit! Left me to rot! So, no. I am not okay..."

A tear traced down my face. Wait, not a tear. Oil. I covered my face with my plastic hands. I couldn't handle it.

"Ju-jus-just... Go. Pl-please." I said between sobs.

Freddy nodded, then began slowly walking out the door, but not before saying, "You know where to find us if you need anything. Just... don't come out after six am."

The doors clicked shut. I was left alone to my thoughts. My brain was asking so many questions, but couldn't think of any answers. The shock of it all soon subsided, along with my sobbing.

Now, just sitting, listening to the calmness of silence.

"How long had I been out?" I asked myself.

I raised my wrist to check my watch, which I forgot wasn't there. With the new animatronic body being too easy to move, I accidentally hit myself in the face.

"Dang it!" I whispered angrily to myself.

I sighed, then looked around the room in search for a clock. Thankfully, there was a clock on a stove. Carefully, I got up, not wanting to hit myself again, and walked over to the clock. 5:57.

The pizzeria would be opening in a few minutes. I would be forced to stay in here for the day.

A worried thought popped into my head. The cooks would have to come in here to cook food, right? They would see me. Wouldn't the pizzeria be closed, with the two missing people and all, thought?

I contemplated risking getting seen by my boss to go out and ask the band. Apparently I took too long to think, because I could hear the front doors open. The familiar _click-clack _of Mr. Fazbear's shoes resonated off the walls of the silent pizzeria.

How could the pizzeria be open?

I heard him walk towards the kitchen. His footsteps stopped right in front of the door.

"Hm. What's this?" Mr. Fazbear asked himself.

I peeked through the keyhole of the kitchen. My boss knelt down, and picked something up off the ground. My watch. He flipped it over, so the clock of the watch faced down. Mr. Fazbear studied the watch closely. In it, my name was engraved.

"Mike?" Mr. Fazbear called.

No answer.

"This wasn't here yesterday. And... Mike... he's been gone for over a month." My boss went over the possibilities. He seemed to have trouble saying my name, as if it caused him a lot of pain. Perhaps it did.

He sighed. "Mike?" Mr. Fazbear called again, getting no answer.

Mr. Fazbear's hand flew to his face. He used the back of his hand to wipe off the onslaught of tears.

I twitched for a moment, not used to this new body, and accidentally hit the door. A thump sounded throughout the quiet pizzeria.

My boss jumped at this sudden noise and dropped the watch on the clock face, smashing the glass.

"A-anyone here?" He hesitated.

I sprinting silently to a bottom cupboard, and crawled into it. It was very cramped, and I had to sit in the weirdest position to fit. I prayed he wouldn't find me.

The door handle jangled, like it was about to open.

"Why is this door locked?" Mr. Fazbear muttered from behind the closed door. "Whatever, I have a key anyway."

Keys jingled, and eventually the door squeaked open. I held my nonexistent breath.

"Hello?" My boss spoke unsurely.

Like the many other times, he got no response.

"Mike? Are you here?" He asked.

Again, silence.

I heard a cupboard slam shut. He was checking the cupboards! I would be found!

_Bang!_

A sudden and loud sound came from the show stage. The series of cabinet doors slamming stopped.

"I need a new night guard." Mr. Fazbear groaned.

The doors to the kitchen produced a satisfying _click_, proving Mr. Fazbear had left.

I wanted nothing more at the moment then to get out of this cramped space, but I knew it would be too dangerous. Mr. Fazbear could come back in, and if I locked the doors, that would seem suspicious.

So I stayed put. The sound of children's cheering soon filled the once silent pizzeria.

No one came into the kitchen, not even any cooks. Yet, I stayed put in the tiny space. Nothing eventful happened to me that day. And although I did love children, hearing them yelling and cheering for hours on end would make anyone want to rip their own ears off.

Eventually, after hearing hours of their cheering, it died down. Then soon went away completely as the last of the kids were dragged out by their parents.

The clock ticked with each passing second. I waited for the bell that signaled 12:00 o'clock.

As I waited, I heard footsteps down the hall. Not mechanical, though. Human. Instantly, I thought of Mr Fazbear. On the first night he said his wife gets worried if he's not home by twelve, though.

The doors squeaked open once again. Shoes clacked on the ground, very slowly. I heard my boss sigh.

"M-Mike? If y-you can hear m-me... I just want to say, I'm s-sorry." Mr. Fazbear's voice wavered with sadness.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

The ringing stopped and Mr. Fazbear said, "Hello." I guessed his wife called him.

"You know I get worried if your not home now." A muffled female voice spoke.

"Sorry, honey. I had to... finish up some paperwork." He replied.

The voice on the other end sighed. "Ok, Jerry. But you know I don't like those animatronics. Hurry back."

The talking stopped. After a while I heard him sniffle. He stayed a bit longer, but eventually his shoes clacked out the door.

I practically fell out of the cupboard and onto the ground, thankful to be out of that terribly small space. Breathing a sigh of relief, I got up to my feet. It was going to take a while to get used to this new body.

"What now? Am I just going to stay in here?" I whispered to myself.

Deciding that staying in this room would be too boring, and since I literally had nothing to lose now, I thought I would go and see the band.

I was still mad, and sort of scared of Freddy, but I can't stay angry forever. Since when has anger ever solved anything anyway?

Slowly, I walked to the door. I cracked it open a teeny bit, and looked to see if anyone was there. As far as I could tell, no humans were in the pizzeria, unless you count the body jammed in this suit. I opened the door fully, and slowly walked into the hallway. My metal feet sounded like bombs compared to the otherwise silent pizzeria.

I cautiously made my way to the show stage. The robotic crew were just starting to move. Wondering if this was a bad idea, I hesitated to go in. I eventually gathered the courage, and went ahead.

**Author's Note: I think this chapter was too long, so I'm making it into two parts**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Life 2

Chapter 15: A New Life 2

Chica spotted me first. "Hi Mike." The robot chicken said quietly.

The others turned to face me. Freddy seemed relieved.

"Hi." I said nervously, fighting the temptation to run as far away as possible.

"I'm glad to see you again, Mike." Freddy spoke.

I nodded in acknowledgement to him. Remembering what my boss had said, I asked, "How long have I been out for?"

"Oh... about a month." Bonnie answered quietly.

That explains a lot.

"Do you... By any chance, have a computer?" I questioned awkwardly.

Bonnie seemed to have to think for a moment before replying, "Well, um, no. But we do, uh, have a television."

Bonnie gestured for me to follow her as she walked backstage. They had a few of the pizzeria's chairs facing a boxy tv. Bonnie turned it on. The news blared throughout the restaurant, startling Chica and Freddy, making them jump.

She quickly pressed the 'volume down' button and the tv grew quieter. A weather map was shown, along with a man pointing at things on the map.

"Two people are still reported missing after they went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. One person, Mike Schmidt, worked there as night watch, who was asked to work the day shift by his boss, Jerry Fazbear. The other missing person was a female adult, who was taking her young child to the pizzeria. The man, Mike Schmidt, reportedly pinned Mr. Fazbear against a wall and said 'Stay right here, don't even try to move.' Mr. Fazbear said Schmidt's eyes were black. Police officers found Schmidt in room of the pizzeria, sobbing . They were about to take Schmidt in for questioning, but Schmidt killed both of the police officers. This man, Mike Schmidt, is extremely dangerous. If found, or any knowledge of his whereabouts are known please call the police at-" A weather woman said after the weather man finished, cut of by me by turning the tv off.

All of the animatronics looked uncomfortable. Freddy's eyes gleamed with regret and shame.

"Well... Uh..." Chica attempted to break the silence. "I think I'm going to go make pizza. Mike?"

I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. A chair squeaked as I pulled it against the floor to sit on. Chica got out all of her ingredients for her pizza making. She starting halfheartedly kneading the dough.

The silence was extraordinarily unnerving, so I decided to break it by asking, "What now?"

Chica looked up from spreading sauce on her pizza. "What do you mean?"

"What do I do now? Just stay here? Forever?"

"I..." She sighed. "I don't know. I've been trying to figure out that question for years."

The Chica I met on my first day working here was hyper and happy, completely opposite of how she was acting now. Her eyes had a sorrowful glaze. The usual hyperness was overtaken by stiff and tense posture.

Her lifeless gaze returned to the pizza as she began spreading cheese.

So many questions buzzed in my head, but I felt I might annoy Chica with my questions, although she seemed like a nice person. Or animatronic.

Once again, the pizzeria grew silent, as far as I could hear. Chica's hands started moving around to put on pepperoni slices.

Chica continued making her pizza in silence. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. The familiar chime of the bell showed it to be six o'clock.

She hurried and put the pizza in the fridge to be heated up and enjoyed later.

"Bye." She whispered, glancing at me before sprinting out the door.

I walked over to a corner of the kitchen, somehow worn out with all of the things that happened today.

I heard the front door open, Mr. Fazbear's loud shoes clacking throughout the halls. Once again, his shoes stopped right at the kitchen. The door handle jangled, but this time, I did not have enough time to hide.

He stepped into the room, slowly, unsurely. His eyes scanned the room, making sure everything was in order. My brain racked through hundreds of ideas, not knowing if it would even be safe to move.

His gaze fell upon me. I sat still, pretending to be shut down.

"What the..." He began. "How'd you get in here?"

Mr. Fazbear got no response. "I _really_ need a new night guard." He muttered.

He eyed me down for a few moments, probably wondering if he could lift me up and carry me to the other room. It seemed he decided against the idea, as I stayed where I was.

Mr. Fazbear sighed. He knelt down in front of me. "Too bad animatronics can't talk." He whispered, looking dazed, his thoughts probably dragging him out of reality.

He shook his head to clear his mind, and stood, sighing wistfully. He looked around the room one more time, making sure everything was in order.

The man looked at me unsurely, trying to decide what he should do with me. He scratched the back of his head. "I guess you can stay in here." He murmured.

Seeming satisfied, he walked out the door, his shoes _click-clacking_ against the tile floor.

Once Mr. Fazbear left, I slowly lifted my head. Standing up, I did a quick scan of the room, making sure Mr. Fazbear hadn't taken a thing. Everything was in its correct spot. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

I fell back silently to my spot on the ground. Mixed feelings of sadness, regret, anxiety and doubts all resurfaced. The last thing I needed. I racked my brain for at least a little bit of optimism, happiness. Nothing.

It felt like I was choking on my own thoughts, and in a way, I wish I was. I didn't want to do this anymore. It had only been a day, but I knew this wasn't going to work.

I was too exhausted to think anymore. Too drained to cry. I just want to go home. Anywhere but here, as an animatronic.

I just want to leave this place...

And with that, an outburst of silent crying erupted, not going to be stopping anytime soon.

**Author's Note: Hm, I don't really think that was my best work. But it was pretty fun to write. Oh yeah, I forgot I told you I'd stop with the cliffhangers. Whoops. Oh whale, I'll try to stop. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Trapped Girl

Chapter 16: Trapped Girl

The ear splitting noise of children soon filled the pizzeria once again. My brain was mush, literally and metaphorically. I couldn't think of anything, so I just sat still, doing absolutely nothing.

The hours ticked by. I attempted to shake myself out of this daze multiple times, each time getting bigger results. Eventually, I was able to think again. The band played their same repetitive, annoying songs as kids cheered along.

"I am way too emotional." I whispered myself. "I need to stop."

Thankfully the cheering and singing soon came to a stop as closing time approached.

I heard Mr. Fazbear's shoes clacking across the ground and past the kitchen. Which was strange. Usually Mr. Fazbear doesn't come out before eleven. Perhaps he finished his paper work early.

With my enhanced senses, I was able to hear Mr. Fazbear's keys jingling from across the restaurant and the nearly inaudible turn of the key in the lock.

Since the animatronics were able to roam when all of the people were gone, I assumed they would be moving soon.

I breathed a sigh as I mentally prepared myself for talking to the homicidal robots. Shortly, I unintentionally found myself lost in a tornado of my questions. I violently shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts.

"Uh... Hello?!" A female voice called.

I stalked towards the door, being as silent as this animatronic body could possibly be. Bending down, I peeped through the keyhole. All I saw was an empty hallway.

I brushed it off, probably just a hallucination. Being stuffed into a suit was not easy on the brain.

"H-hello? Anyone here?!" The voice called again.

The girl sounded so troubled and scared, I had to comfort her, even if she was a hallucination. The doors creaked open as I pushed them ever so slightly.

The girl must've heard, because she yelled, "W-who's t-t-there?!" The girl's voice was shaking, I could practically see the terror in her eyes. It made my now artificial heart ache.

I slowly made my way down the halls, towards the girl.

"Please don't hurt me!" She cried, desperate and frightened.

Turning the corner of the hallway, my eyes met a girl. Black hair, her back facing me. The band stayed inanimate on the stage. Although I didn't notice, Freddy was shooting me daggers.

"Hello?!" The girl said again.

"I won't hurt you." I reassured.

The girl jumped and spun around. Her green eyes went wide with fear. She shrieked, terrified, but was frozen in place by her terror.

"Shh, I won't hurt you." I said again, a calmness and peace in my voice that made me wonder how it got there.

I slowly approached the girl, not wanting to scare her anymore. Her eyes shined bright with tears. She was shaking with fear as she looked me directly in the eyes. I realized how scared the girl must be, especially if she heard the rumor about this wretched place.

"P-please don't hurt m-me." She whimpered.

I knelt down to her level so she wouldn't be as intimidated.

"I would never hurt anyone." I whispered to her, not wanting to scare her anymore than I already had.

She couldn't hold back a tear of fear. It fell silently down her cheek, onto the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in the most gentle way I could muster.

"I-I got locked i-in here." She said as she looked into my eyes.

The tears in her eyes soon disappeared as she became slightly less scared.

"Where are your mother and father? I'm sure they would come back for you." I asked.

At the mention of her parents, her eyes gleamed with tears again. "T-they never pay a-any attention to me. They're always on t-their phones doing business things. The o-only reason they t-took me here was so I wouldn't b-bother them." The girl was obviously still scared, but the quivering in her voice caused by sadness, not fear.

"But wouldn't they notice you were missing?" I questioned.

"No." She answered simply as she sniffled and shook her head.

I didn't know what else to do, so I embraced her in a soft, gentle hug. To my surprise, she didn't jump or flinch at the hug, she accepted it, and hugged me back.

We pulled apart a few minutes later.

"You can call your parents in the morning." I said. "But for now, you're going to have to stay here."

"Ok." She replied softly and nodded her head, although she still looked like she'd just seen a ghost. She sort of had, in a way.

I looked towards the animatronics on the stage. They glared at me with a look of disapproval, which I disregarded.

"May I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Of course." I said. The girl was surprisingly polite.

The girl looked at me questioningly. "What are you?"

My mind froze from the unexpected question. "I-I... uh."

"You can tell me. I'd never ever tell anyone, pinky promise." She smiled innocently as she held out her pinky.

I couldn't help but smile at the childish gesture, but I wrapped my pinky around hers. Her green eyes looked up to me, pleading me to tell.

The girl said she wouldn't tell anyone, but even if she did, I doubt anyone would believe her.

So I told her. "I guess I'm an... animatronic."

"What's an an-ima-tro-mic." She asked, pronouncing the word slowly and awkwardly.

"An animatronic is well, a robot." I said quietly.

"Wow! I'm talking to a robot!" Her eyes lit with astonishment. The girl was only around seven years old, not old enough to question the idea of animatronics like this.

"Haha... yeah." I replied, uncomfortable.

The girl yawned and struggled to keep her eyes open. "I'm tired." She said sleepily, looking at me with her bright green eyes.

I racked my mind for an idea of what to do with the young girl.

"I'll take you somewhere safe so you can sleep." I cooed.

The girl nodded sleepily. She held up her arms so I could pick her up. I gently carried her to the security office, both doors open. There still wasn't a security guard working night shift. I set her down on the cushioned desk chair, probably not the most comfortable bed, but enough.

Her breathing started to get deep and slow, proof she had fallen asleep. I stood there, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. A small, happy smile crept onto my face and I sighed.


	17. Chapter 17: Golden Bear

Chapter 17: Golden Bear

Like many, many times before, questions buzzed in my head. Mostly questions about the little gift that slept right in front of me. Perhaps I am too curious, that _is_ what got me into this mess after all.

Should I stay and watch to make sure she doesn't get hurt, or should I go?

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to leave her alone for a few minutes, I quietly walked out the door. I tried as best I could to silence my footsteps so I wouldn't wake the little child. My attempts did little more than make me look stupid, so I continued walking normally towards the show stage, the new animatronic legs carrying me much farther than my real human ones would have.

As soon as I entered the show stage, I was glared at by all three animatronics, all three having completely different expressions. Chica's face held a mix of confusion and anger. Freddy's was annoyance, and Bonnie had almost a sorrowful glint to her eyes, as well as a hint of anger. I noticed Bonnie wasn't a big fan of letting her emotions be seen.

"What was that?" Freddy asked, his voice a harsh whisper.

"What?" I asked.

Freddy crossed his arms over his chest, just like I imagined him doing as he was having that conversation right before he stuffed me in this suit. I flinched at the gesture, thinking he was going to hurt me again. Freddy didn't seem to notice, and kept on with his scolding.

"You shouldn't be out when people are around. It's too dangerous."

I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I thought that would be childish and immature.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." I murmured, not brave enough to look Freddy in the eyes, so looking at the dingy tile on the floor.

A moment of silence past. At last, Freddy sighed and said, "What did you do with her?"

"Well, she was tired so I put her in the security office to sleep." I answered, lifting my gaze from the floor to Freddy.

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but quickly closed it and froze in his usual stance, as did the others.

Cocking my head slightly, I carefully examined them, confused to why they did this so suddenly.

I felt a pair of arms and legs wrap around my left leg. I nearly shrieked from the surprise "attack." The little girl that clung to my leg was crying.

Through her sobbing, she was able to say, "Golden b-b-bear. I-it sc-scared m-m-me."

At the mention of that golden bear, I froze. It seemed like years ago that that bear warned me to help Foxy. He couldn't hurt me now, right? I'm already stuffed in a suit.

"Uh... What did you say?" I asked, nervously.

The girls waterworks quieted down to only a few tears streaming down her face and sniffles. "T-there was a go-golden b-bear that was sitting in the room when I w-woke up."

Deciding that the golden bear may be dangerous to the little girl, I told her, "Oh. Stay right here, I'll go see what's going on."

"W-will it hurt you?" She asked, seeming genuinely concerned for my safety. I smiled.

"I'll be alright." I reassured. "Just stay right here, ok?"

"Ok. The girl replied quietly.

She gave my leg an extra hard squeeze, and then detached. The little girl sat nervously on the floor as I walked out of the room.

I quietly walked through the hallways, towards the office. Once close enough, I peering through the window to the office. A yellow bear stood in the office, seeming to be looking for someone. The sight of him made me nearly scream with terror. I suppressed it, and nervously walked into the room.

"Ah, there you are." The bear said.

"W-what do you want?" I stammered.

The gold bear scratched the back of his head. "I, Uh... well, I wanted to say sorry."

I stared at him, cue for him to continue.

Thankfully, he explained. "The Purple Man threatened me. He said he'd use me to kill people, like my old colleague, if I didn't somehow make you keep working here."

"Why me?" I asked.

"Well, he only told me the major details. He said he wanted to kill you, said there was something special about you. He wouldn't tell me what, though." Golden Freddy replied, a sad glint in his eyes.

"Something special?" I repeated quietly. I wasn't called "special" very often. And the fact that this guy wanted to kill me because I was so special, it made me surprisingly happy. Or maybe he wanted to kill me because I was a potential foe.

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. "Uh... Who was your colleague?" I questioned, interested to know more in the topic.

He sighed deeply, some dark memories of his colleague probably resurfacing. "We used to do shows together. Before the others arrived."

"Others?"

"There was a group of animatronics that preformed before the ones that are here now. But him and I, we were the first." He said, looking nostalgic. "He sorta looked like that bunny, what was the name... Bonnie! Yeah. Only colored gold, like me. I always called him Springtrap, as a nickname.

Remembering that I couldn't leave the little girl alone all night, I wanted hurry this chit-chat up. So I said, "What happened to him?"

"T-the Purple Man used him, to kill. We were put out of order for 'malfunctioning.'" Golden Freddy replied, trying to hold back tears.

My brain pieced together the information. Purple Man used Golden Freddy's old colleague, Springtrap, to kill people. They were put out of order, and other animatronics took their spots. The animatronics were replaced again with the ones that were here now. Purple Man threatened Golden Freddy, and forced him to make me stay here. It all made sense now.

"But now that he's gone, I don't have to worry about it anymore." He smiled. "Really, thanks a lot for getting rid of him."

"Oh... actually, it was mostly this other animatronic. A pink and white fox." I replied, not wanted to take the spotlight for something I didn't do.

"Oh, really? Hm, actually, I think I've seen her in the backroom lately. Just sitting there." His smile faded.

"Is she... alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she didn't seem broken." He replied. "Maybe you should check on her sometime, though."

I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"I guess I'll be leaving you. See you round?"

"Yep. Bye." I answered and waved as the golden bear somehow teleported out of the room to who-knows-where.

Slowly, I walked back to the show room, the girl jumping up and running in my direction at the sight of me.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she hugged me. It's funny how fast little kids can get attached to things.

"Couldn't be better." I replied with a smile.

The slight ringing of a clock rung quietly throughout the pizzeria, signaling ten to six. Realizing I had a very small period of time left with the little girl, I said, "Looks like I'm going to have to be leaving soon."

Her face grew sad, not wanting to leave her newfound friend.

"Will I be able to see you again?" Her voice quivered.

"Soon." I said and put on a smile.

The little girl pulled me down into a hug. Once we detached, I said, very solemnly, "You have to promise me one thing before you leave, though."

"Anything." Her smile was sweet and innocent, the pinnacle of adorableness.

"You can't tell anyone a about tonight. Just say you got trapped in here." I said.

The girl cocked her head sideways, confused to this odd request, but said, "Ok. I promise. Pinky promise."

She held out her pinky, as she had before. Our pinkies intertwined, and we gave a good shake.

"In a few minutes, a man will walk in the door. Go up to him and tell him that you got trapped inside." I spoke.

The little girl nodded and yawned, probably tired from the lack of sleep. "Ok."

I glanced around for a clock. 5:54.

"I'm going to have to go now." I told her.

"Aw." Her lips broke into a frown once again.

She pulled me down into another hug, her small arms not able to make it all the way around the huge animatronic body.

"Goodbye." She said quietly as we pulled away, her mouth still in a frown.

I gently moved her lips to make it look like she was smiling. She giggled and actually smiled.

Now, the clock strung six am, it's bell much louder than the one ten minutes prior.

"Goodbye." I whispered one last time before sprinting toward the kitchen.

**Authors Note: I am so, so very, extremely sorry for not updating. Got caught up in school work. Hope you understand. See ya in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18: Surpise Vistor

Chapter 18: Surprise Visit

I burst through the closed doors of the kitchen, thankfully not locked, as I would have probably broke them. While my eyes adjusted to the darkness inside the room, I stumbled around a bit. The room had no windows, and it was probably best not to turn on the lights, that might draw attention. So I was stuck in darkness.

Eventually, my eyes readjusted. I scanned the room, making sure nothing was taken or misplaced. It almost started to feel like this was my own little private room. Everything was in order.

I flopped down on the floor, and sighed, not happy, or sad. Just, neutral.

"Mr..." I heard the girls voice call from the opposite end of the restaurant.

"What are you doing here? The pizzeria isn't even open today!" A man asked, the little girl obviously surprising him.

The man sounded a lot like my old boss, who was it? Mr. Faxba or something? Oh my gosh, I can't remember!

Memories started slipping from my mind. I frantically tried to remember anything I could. Every memory before I was stuffed was lost. My mouth wanted to scream, my eyes wanted to cry, but my mind said no. So instead, I sat in silence, feeling the last of my memories being ripped from my mind, and my desperate struggle to hold on to them. In the end, it was futile.

"I got trapped in here." She whispered, not wanting to agitate the man more.

Apparently the man noticed, because he lowered his voice.

"How'd you get trapped in here?" He asked sweetly.

"I-I was using the restroom, and when I came out the doors were locked." She replied, her voice still a little bit quieter than usual.

"I'll give a call to your parents. Will they be able to pick you up soon?" The man asked.

"Maybe. Why soon?" The little girl asked.

"Just adding a new attraction, so the pizzeria is going to be closed today."

"New attraction?" The little girl asked, wanting to get more information. The excitement in her voice was unmistakable.

"Oh, yes." I could practically hear the man's grin. "Two new animatronics. A fox and a gray dog. They're going to be part of an act in Pirates Cove."

"Gray dog? He was so nice!" The girl replied cheerfully, completely forgetting the deal we made.

"How would you know that? I didn't activate him yet." He stated, suspicion lining his voice.

The little girl must just have remembered the agreement right then, because she said, "W-well, uh. I'm guessing that h-he would be nice."

"Yeah..." The man said, suspicion still hinted in his voice. "Anyway, there's a phone in my office you can use."

And with that, The man's shoes clacked down the kitchen hallway and to his office, the girl silently following.

I continued listening, mostly because of my curious nature.

"What's the number?" Mr. Fazbear asked, the suspicion in his voice finally subsiding.

"555-5525." The girl said proudly, as if it took her a lot of practicing to memorize it.

The phone rang, waiting to be picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hello, you've reached Jamie Adams. I am not available at this time. Please call later." A muffled voice came from the phone's speaker.

"My mom always picks up!" The small child said, rather loudly.

"What's your name?" Me. Fazbear asked.

"Ashley Adams." She replied.

"Hm..."

"What?" Asked Ashley, confused.

"I think I'll have to take you to the police station. They'll be able to contact your parents." The man said. "I'll walk you there."

"Ok." Ashley replied quietly, but not quite a whisper.

The two walked out of the office, down the hall, and out of the building, The now unknown man locking the doors on the way out.


	19. Chapter 19: Bad News

Chapter 19: Bad News

After a good five minute wait, I walked out of the room. The small amount of windows would have let in an ample amount of sunlight, if there were any. Clouds covered the sky, making it gray and lifeless, and although it wasn't raining yet, it was soon to be pouring.

I turned the corner to the show stage. The animatronics seeming to be just finishing waking up. I couldn't last a whole day without answers, I needed them now. So, I walked into the show room.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked the three, all looking towards me.

"What?" Freddy asked. But they didn't look confused, they looked guilty.

"Almost all my memories. Gone!" I yelled, my voice quivering with sadness.

Chica looked ready to cry. If anything, I should be the one crying!

Freddy looked distraught at the dirty tile floor. Bonnie stared straight at me, showing only a hint of sadness in her magenta eyes.

Freddy's head shot up with sudden realization. "How do remember us?"

"W-what?" I asked, startled.

"Your memories got taken away, but you remember us?"

"Yes... Why wouldn't I?"

"We lost _all_ of our memories." Freddy answered. "We had to re-meet each other."

"How come I didn't?"

"I-I don't know." Freddy shook his head.

"This same thing happened to Foxy too." Bonnie murmured, not expecting anyone to overhear.

"What?" I asked.

"Foxy also only got part of his memory taken." Bonnie answered.

"B-but why? How?!" My voice boomed, loud from the craving for answers.

Chica flinched from the yelling, she was pretty sensitive.

"Shh! Someone's going to hear us if you keep yelling like that!" Freddy said with a harsh tone.

It took all my will not to cry. I just lost all of my memories. My family, friends, everything. And I didn't even know how, or if there's even a way to get them back.

Freddy sighed. "I don't know how our memories get taken away." He seemed to be fighting a battle of tears himself.

Menacing laughing resounded about the restaurant during a moment of silence between us.

Now, instead of the terrible sadness, Freddy had a look of worry on his face. Not the "butterfly's in your stomach" kind of worry. No, more like the "man has a gun to your head" kind of worry.

Oh no. Freddy hardly ever gets worried. This must be bad.

"What is it?" I asked, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"T-that sounded a lot l-like the... Purple Man..." Freddy said quietly, more to himself than me.

Having lost all my memories from my past life, I had no idea who he was talking about. "Purple Man?" I questioned.

Freddy looked at me, confused for a second, before understanding. "Forgot you lost your memory." Freddy mumbled to himself.

"He's the man that killed us." Freddy stated, hoping to possibly bring some of my memory back.

But most of my memories had been lost deep in a void. Though, I still had my common sense, and I knew this man was bad news. "Oh... What are we going to do then?"

Freddy glanced around the room nervously. "I-I... I don't know."

Freddy, the leader of the band, didn't know what to do. He was the most intelligent and resourceful of the group, and he didn't know what to do.

As if on cue, the rain started pounding against the roof, thunder booming throughout the building, lightning brightening the room for mere seconds.

The laughing continued, the Purple Man still nowhere to be seen. With each passing second, waves of dread washed over everyone. There seemed to be no way to prevent the Purple Man from whatever he was about to do, and whatever it was, it surely wasn't going to be good.

"Ha, ha. You think you can get rid of me. You fools!" Mocked the Purple Man's voice, his body still nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, a purple man appeared by one of the party tables.

"I've noticed you've already stuffed little Mikey in a suit." He held a small mason jar, which he kept throwing in the air and catching, like a baseball. Inside was a glowing green powder. "And I've already gotten his memories." He taunted.

"H-h-how...?" I asked quietly, too much in disbelief to question any louder.

The Purple Man laughed, as if my question was ridiculous.

"Oh, you must have known I can't actually just disappear. Although, you did destroy my body, but that body was holding me back anyway. As for your memories, I can just take them. Whenever I want. Ha, puny little souls. I almost feel bad for you." He grinned. "But demons can't feel pity."

"But why? Why take our memories? Why kill us?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Taking memories is much easier when you don't possess a body." He dissolved, and reappeared next to Bonnie. "The taking your memories part is a long story, but I suppose I'll tell you it. Just another way to torture you, I suppose."

He grabbed hold of one of Bonnie's blue ears and effortlessly pulled it off. It crashed next to Bonnie on the stage. Her endoskeleton and wires were now visible from her ear. She gasped in shock. The rabbit watched fruitlessly as the murderer lumbered closer to Freddy.

Freddy glared at the Purple Man with hate and anger in his eyes. The Purple Man lifted his arm up to Freddy's top hat. He plucked it from his head. The murderer's purple hand ignited from an unknown source, which quickly burned the hat to ash, which piled at Freddy's feet. There was no way to stop the Purple Man, he could do whatever he wanted and never receive proper punishment. That's something Freddy despised most, lack of discipline.

"When I was just a little boy, my parents and I were in a car crash, much like your beloved little Ashley's parents were in." The Purple Man began.

"Ashley?" I asked, not wanting to believe it.

The man grinned. "Yep. Spoiler alert, they're dead!"

"Oh my God..." I whispered.

The Purple Man seemed to get a kick out of torturing us, because when he saw my face, contorted with misery and anguish, he grimaced with joy.

"As I was saying before you so rudely cut me off... My parents died, but I was left to suffer with amnesia. I wanted my memories back, but I knew I could never get them. So, I committed suicide. Instead of being reunited with my family in the afterlife, I was tossed back into this world with a thirst for blood and memories. Now, I stuff people into suits and steal their memories."

As he finished his story, he walked over to Chica.

"What a nice bib you've got there." The Purple Man said sarcastically.

He quickly reached up and yanked it off, causing Chica to stumble forward, the former bib now a pile of cloth on the stage.

Chica practically collapsed down closer to the ripped shreds, and started crying. Not silently like Bonnie, full out sobbing, loud and filled with agony. Chica never could handle her emotions very well.

The Purple Man sauntered over to me, probably about to destroy one of my possessions too. Instead, he held out my jar of memories. He taunted them right in front of my face.

"Want your memories back?" He asked.

The question was obviously fake, since it was filled with sarcasm, but I still said "Yes..."

"Too bad for you then. If I can't have my memories back, no one can!" The Purple Man yelled.

He took the jar in both hands, raised them above his head, like he was about to smash it on the ground... I turned away. I couldn't watch.

But to my surprise, no _smash_ followed.

I gingerly looked back. He held the jar containing my memories, and grimaced. Though when he saw my face, almost relieved, he scowled.

"You know, your an odd one. You and that stupid fox." The purple man spat.

"W-what?" I asked, and thought back to what Bonnie had said.

"I can't seem to get every piece of you memory." The Purple Man explained, almost being nice.

He produced four other jars, just like the jars my memories were kept in. Except in the jars, the dust was a different color. One had a yellow dust, another orange, a blue, a red and a white. The jar containing my green dust and the jar holding the red dust both had a significantly less amount of dust compared to the others. He set my green jar in the middle, and somehow made them vanish.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why can't you get all o-of my memories."

"Ha, do you really think I'd tell you?" The Purple Man cackled.

The man was toying with me, messing with my head.

Something shimmered above his hand. A remote materalized and plopped into it. There was only a small, red button on it.

His grin widened as he sent his thumb crashing down onto the button.

Pain shot across my body, from my feet to my head. It felt like having all of your bones broken, over and over and over again. I shrieked with pain, and fell to my knees.

But animatronics couldn't feel pain, right?

After a few minutes of agonizing pain, the Purple Man let go of the button. The pain I felt coursing through my body eventually subsiding.

"Just remember, I can torture you whenever _I_ want." The Purple Man cackled. "That's enough for now, I suppose. See you tonight."

Right before vanishing out of the building, he kicked me in the side, and left a dent bigger than the one I gave Freddy


	20. Chapter 20: The Back Room

Chapter 20: The Back Room

After what seemed like forever, I eventually got up. The trio onstage were sitting.

Bonnie cowered near the back of the stage. This seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She held her hands to her face, and her shoulders moved in such a way to make it evident she was crying.

Freddy sat in the middle of the stage, his knees pulled to his chest, staring off into nothing. He didn't cry, but he definitely wasn't happy. He seemed to be deep in thought, or perhaps in shock at what just happened.

Chica knelt next to her shredded bib, weeping. Her face and beak were stained with streaks of oil, due to her crying. Her face was twisted with a look of extreme distress. Though, I didn't think she was crying because someone had ripped her bib.

"Freddy?" I asked quietly.

He didn't even spare a glance at me. I assumed I hadn't spoke loud enough, and was going to repeat myself, before noticing he was mumbling to himself.

"Oh God... Please, no. Please just let this be a dream, m-maybe I was knocked out." Freddy mumbled, then, silence for a few minutes, before he spoke again. "Anything but the Purple Man."

"Freddy?" My voice a little less than a yell.

The bear's head shot up and looked at me. He stared at me for a few minutes, almost like his eyes needed to adjust. Shaking his head, he asked, "Yeah?"

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" I questioned, positive I wouldn't want to hear the answer.

Freddy sighed sadly. "I hate to say it, but I think we are."

Silence. I laid on the floor with my eyes closed, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time.

Suddenly, the animatronics moved all at once, only creating a minimal amount of noise, despite their size. I quickly opened my eyes and glanced at the stage. They all stood in their usual positions, somehow able to still muster a fake smile.

The jangling of keys, the old doors creaking as they were pushed open. The familiar _click clack_ of a pair of shoes were made present as a man walked over to the farthest table and sat.

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be shut down.

The man sighed. "I feel so bad for that little girl." He mumbled to himself. "This place is going to be closed if there keeps being so many deaths."

After a few minutes of utter silence, I heard his chair squeak, proving he was getting up.

The man gasped, probably looking at the stage for the first time.

"What happened?!" The man yelled.

Obviously, the animatronics weren't going to answer. He walked closer to them, perhaps to inspect the damage.

"I'll have to get the mechanic in here. Oh, this'll cost a fortune!" He cried.

"What the?" He muttered.

"How did you get out here?" He asked, referring to me.

Knowing the animatronics would not answer him, the man said, "Someone must have moved you."

His shoes clacked against the tile as he walked closer to me.

"Oh... Not you too!" The man cried, the large dent in my side perhaps coming into veiw.

"I really need a new night guard." He muttered.

The phone at the front desk rang, making me almost jump. But the will to stay unnoticed was stronger than the small amount of fear the phone caused.

Judging by the speed of the _click_ _clacks, _it was evident that he was briskly walking over to the phone.

"Uh, hello?" The man said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi. I just saw your, um, ad in the newspaper. I would like to apply for your n-night guard position." A muffled voice coming through the phone said.

"Absolutely! You're hired. Come in tonight at twenty to twelve."

"W-what? Isn't there some kind of interv-" The voice on the other end of the phone began, before being cut of by the man.

"Nope. Just be here before midnight. Talk to you then." The man said.

"Um... Ok, see you then, I guess."

The man set down the phone.

"Yes! Perfect timing too!" The man cheered.

Banging sounded on the door. The man turned and walked over and opened the squeaky door.

"Holy cow, it's pouring out there!" A man spoke, his voice thick with a country accent. "Are you Mr. Frazbear?"

"It's actually Mr. Fazbear, and yes." The man, apparently Mr. Fazbear, corrected.

"What do you want remodeled?" The man asked.

"Follow me." Mr. Fazbear said.

Two sets of shoes clacked on the ground, growing farther away from us. I heard the swish of a curtain, and assumed it was that purple starred curtain I saw on my way into the show stage.

I didn't hear what they had to say, because I stopped listening.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. No one was in the show room, except me and the trio. Freddy looked towards me without moving his head. He quickly and silently gestured for me to go back to pretending I was shut down. I just shook my head, but obliged.

Having nothing better to do, I began eavesdropping onto Mr. Fazbear's conversation.

They had already started walking back out. "Ok, I'll bring my guys in and we'll have it fixed up in no time." The remodeled said.

"Sounds good. Oh, um, do you think you could get those animatronics into the back room?"

"Which one?"

"Oh, uh, all of them."

"Hm... Ok. It's gonna cost ya extra though."

"How much?"

"'Bout twenty bucks, or so."

Mr. Fazbear gave an annoyed sigh. "Fifteen."

"25." The remodeler said, probably annoyed to the fact Mr. Fazbear was trying to talk him down.

"Ugh, fine. 20. Just get it done fast."

"I'll get right to it."

The remodeler walked over to the stage.

"Woah, what happened to you?" He muttered so Mr. Fazbear couldn't hear.

He walked onto the stage, and attempted to pick up Bonnie. Giving a few grunts, then a heavy sigh, proving he had given up.

"These things way a ton!" The remodeler exclaimed.

"I think I might have a dolly in the supply closet." Mr. Fazbear suggested.

No verbal response was given from the remodeler, so I assumed he shook his head yes, because two sets of shoes walked away.

What sounded like a mouse was actually the squeaking from the rusty old dolly as the remodeler walked back into the room.

"I have some paperwork to do in my office." Mr. Fazbear stated.

"Ok." The remodeler said, his voice slightly annoyed.

Mr. Fazbear slowly walked out of the room.

The remodeler heaved as he lifted us onto the dolly and carried us including me, to the back room.

"I should've asked for more money." He had muttered after taking Freddy.

As he dropped the last of us of, me, he sighed with relief before walking out the door.


	21. Chapter 21: Back Room Talk

Chapter 21: Back Room

I was first to open my eyes. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica struggled to open theirs. Maybe it had something to do with the new location.

Eventually, they won the battle and looked around the room. I struggled to make out where we were because of the darkness, though the others didn't seem to have a problem. We were sitting in the back room, the place where I was stuffed. Instead of the suits being strewn wherever across the room like I remembered, they were neatly arranged on shelfs or placed against the wall.

Like many rooms in the pizzeria, there were no windows. The remodeler hadn't left a light on, either. I would have gotten up to turn on the light, but it would be way to risky.

"Oh no. Not again!" Bonnie whispered. "The Purple Man, now this?!"

"What?" I asked back in a hushed, nervous tone, not knowing what Bonnie was referring to.

I squinted over to the rest of the band. They didn't seem to be worried, only sad and helpless.

"Bonnie's just afraid of the mechanic after... what happened." Freddy answered.

"I'm guessing your not going to tell me what it is." I said.

"Well, it's not mine to tell." Freddy replied.

Everyone seemed to still be shaken up from the surprise visit from Purple Man.

Bonnie sighed, then began her story. "A few years ago, some bully poured his soda all over me and I short circuited. When the mechanic came in to fix me, she must have been allergic to something in the soda, because she... she vomited on me."

"That doesn't sound _too_ bad." I replied.

"It doesn't end there." Bonnie continued. "The mechanic did end up cleaning the vomit up, but after that, she also put the wrong part in. My voice box needed to be replaced, and she accidentally put a deep, male voice box in. I was humiliated the next day during show time. Everyone was laughing at me."

"Oh..." I said.

Everyone was quiet for a while. Only the rain on the roof and the occasional car speeding by was heard.

"So... What are we going to do about the Purple Man?" I asked.

Freddy sighed, probably not wanting to address the problem.

"I-I was hoping that something like this would never happen. I haven't really come up with a plan yet-" Freddy said.

Chica budded in by saying, "I noticed he looked angry when you smiled-"

"I never smiled while the Purple Man was here." I argued.

"Yes you did." Chica gave a confused look.

I looked at the others. They were all nodding their heads, agreeing with Chica.

"Whatever. Go on."

"Well, maybe if we're always happy, he'll get angry and leave us alone." Chica finished.

Silence, as everyone was contemplating this new idea, trying to find a reason why this wouldn't work.

Freddy was the first to speak. "You really think you'd be able to keep a smile during that torture? We've already seen what he can do."

"True..." Chica agreed.

"And if we smiled every time he wasn't torturing us, he would probably just torture us more." I added.

Chica frowned in frustration. "Anyone have any better idea?"

"A-actually, I might." Bonnie replied quietly.

All heads turned towards her.

"What is it?" Freddy asked, somewhat gently.

"W-well, Foxy may be able to help. He didn't have his all his memories taken away, which means his mind is more powerful then ours."

"How do you know?" Chica asked.

"There was way less dust in his jar and Mike's compared to ours. Didn't you notice?"

I glanced, confused, towards Bonnie. Bonnie returned the gaze, not knowing the reason for the confusion.

It must have suddenly hit Bonnie, because she said, "Um, sorry. I forgot you lost your memory. That was your name."

"Oh... You can call me that... if you want." I replied quietly.

"Ok... Mike." Bonnie said, trying out my name.

"Sorry, go on." I said after a few moments.

"Well, there's not really any more. I just have a feeling Foxy would be able to help." Bonnie spoke.

"Do you Foxy have to endure that torture?" Freddy asked.

"Probably." Bonnie said.

"I feel bad for the guy, having to sit in the room, all alone..." Freddy sighed.

"Can't he come out whenever he wants?" Chica asked.

"I guess he could. He doesn't, though. I actually kind of miss him." Bonnie replied.

"Have you ever met Foxy?" Freddy questioned me.

"No." I answered.

More silence.

"Do you know of an animatronic named Golden Freddy?" I questioned.

"Golden Freddy? There's never been anyone here named Golden Freddy, there's not even a golden animatronic suit here." Freddy said.

"Hey!" Chica called.

"Chica, you're yellow." Freddy replied.

Chica snorted with incredulity.

"Anyway, there's no one here like that." Freddy finished.

"Maybe you're just hallucinating." Freddy suggested. "After all, it has been a pretty traumatic experience for you."

"What?" I asked, completely bewildered. I knew Golden Freddy was not a figment of my imagination, he was just _too_ real.


	22. Chapter 22: Foxes Falling From The Sky

Chapter 22: Foxes Falling From The Sky

I was slightly outraged Freddy would think that. "I was not hallucinating!"

"I'm sorry. I just can't think of any other explanations." Freddy shook his head.

"You said he could just appear. That means he couldn't have been an animatronic." Bonnie said after a while.

"But what could he have been then?" I asked quietly.

"The only thing I can think of is a... a soul." Freddy replied, his voice quieter than mine was.

"So, what? It would have to be a shape shifting soul?" Bonnie questioned. "That's just ridiculous."

"I know, I know. I just... I don't know..." Freddy replied weakly. His voice cracked a little bit, making it sound like he was about to cry. It took a lot to make a tough guy like Freddy cry, but it had been a pretty terrible day.

I looked into his eyes, which held oily tears. He furiously blinked them away, not wanting to seem weak in front of the people that needed him.

We all waited in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Oh no!" A voice mumbled.

_Crash!_

On the ground lay a very familiar animatronic. I'm almost positive if animatronics could blush, she'd be bright red.

"Madison!" Freddy whispered angrily. "Someone probably heard that!"

"S-sorry." She apologized.

"What were you doing up there?" I questioned.

As the fox sat up, she said, "Sometimes I like, to, uh... stretch... On the ceiling..." Madison was a terrible lier.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Madison sighed. "And I'm sorry. It's just, I was already in here, and I needed a place to hide so that man wouldn't see me. Then you guys started talking and I couldn't help myself."

"Just please don't do it-" Freddy began, before being cut off by Chica.

"Shh! I think I hear someone coming!" Chica whispered.

Madison quickly looked around the room, probably in search of a place to hide. She scuttled against the wall opposite of us and looked as shut down as possible.

One thing I've learned from being an animatronic was that animatronics, at least these animatronics, could not truly be "shut down." The remodeler had flipped a switch, which would have probably shut down a "normal" animatronic, but we were still awake as ever.

The door handle jangled, and a man walked in.

"What was that?" The remodeler mumbled. A few minutes of silence. "Whatever, i'll go tell the boss..."

The door banged shut as the remodeler walked out.

I peeked out through squinted eyes. The lights were now on, casting a uncannily eerie glow on everything.

A few minutes later, the door opened once again, allowing two men to walk in.

"What did you want to show me?" Mr. Fazbear asked.

"There was a huge crash coming from inside here." The remodeler explained.

Mr. Fazbear's annoyance was no secret, as it shown through in his voice when he said, "It was probably just thunder. Remember, you only have 24 hours to redesign Pirate's Cove, so it wastes mine and your time. I suggest you get back to work."

"I swear-"

"I don't see anything different. It's not like the animatronics are moving are they?"

"Well, no, because I shut them down, but-"

"Stop being so paranoid." Mr. Fazbear began to walk out of the room.

"I bet you would be paranoid too if you heard the rumors." The remodeler muttered.

Mr. Fazbear stopped walking. "What did you just say?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors about this place?"

Mr. Fazbear snickered. "Ha! Have I heard? Of course I've heard! People call in everyday and ask if they're true. Why do you think they're called rumors?"

"Haven't two people gone missing here last month. Or was that a rumor too?" The sarcasm in the remodelers voice evident.

Mr. Fazbear was silent.

"That had nothing to do with the business." Mr. Fazbear said sharply.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure one of the deaths was a worker here." The remodeler replied.

No one spoke for a while.

"I-I... Uh..." Mr. Fazbear's voice cracked as if he was about to cry. "Just get back to your job."

Mr. Fazbear started to briskly out of the room and down the hallway.

"H-hey... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" The remodeler began, before being cut off by Mr. Fazbear.

"Get back to your work."

We waited long enough to be sure that any people would be gone.

"Why were you spying on us?" Freddy asked, his voice sharp.

Madison sighed. "Freddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Freddy huffed with anger.

"You didn't answer my question."

Madison sighed, "As I said before, I just needed a placed to hide."

Freddy crossed his arms over his chests, doubting what the fox claimed to be the truth.

"Drop it Freddy. It's over. It's not like she overheard anything we weren't gonna end up telling her." Bonnie said.

"I don't like being lied to." He replied sternly, not directing it at anyone in particular.

"No one does." Bonnie stated.

Freddy sighed deeply, breaking a long stretch of silence. "I'm sorry, Madison. Please don't do it again, ok?"

Madison nodded in agreement.

Authors Note: Sorry for this being so late, also for spamming you with chapters. Hope you enjoyed, there are more to come!


	23. Chapter 23: The Mechanic

Chapter 23: The Mechanic

The five of us sat in silence. The time slowly ticked away. Sounds of buzz saws and hammers soon became noticeable as the remodeler brought in his crew and began to work.

A few minutes later, the door opened. As always, we pretended to be shut down. Someone walked in, set something down and walked out.

I opened my eyes. In the corner of the room sat a red fox. He held his head to his knees, his hands wrapped around them.

"F-Foxy?" Chica asked.

He looked up, tears staining his short, imitation fur, making it evident he was crying.

"Aye..." He said quietly. It sounded like he was supposed to have a pirate accent, though he didn't. "They're replacing me..."

This came to no surprise to the rest of the band, they already knew.

"Where are they taking you?" Freddy asked gently.

"They're probably just going to put me in a room to rot." Foxy replied gloomily. "Like the others..."

"T-the others?" Bonnie asked.

Foxy sighed, though it could have been out of annoyance or sadness. "The animatronics before you were here. The ones that _you_ replaced." Foxy spoke bitterly.

No one spoke for a while.

"I heard those two over there are replacing me." Foxy pointed to Madison and I.

"Please don't blame them. It's not their fault." Bonnie pleaded.

Foxy grunted angrily, but quickly turned blue once again.

He sat there with his hands in his knees, silently crying. My usually caring nature wanted to comfort him, but I could easily tell he was not a fan of being touched. When Chica attempted to pat his back, he swatted it away. Chica instantly retracted her hand.

Later that day, someone opened the door. We "shut down", so I couldn't see much of what the person looked like, but I was able to spare a few glances while they weren't looking.

Blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, overalls with boots, a tool belt strapped around their waist. Obviously a mechanic.

With a few grunts, the woman heaved Chica so she was lying in a way to provide access to all of her parts for the mechanic.

"Hm..." The mechanic thought aloud. "No damage on the outside other than that bib."

I peeped through squinted eyes. The mechanic was attaching a bib to Chica's chest with super glue.

All the time the mechanic was working on Chica, she muttered directions to herself.

The mechanic flipped Chica so that she was face down. Finding the discreet panel she was looking for, the mechanic removed the screws and lifted off the piece of plastic.

Inside was a mess of wires and rods. The mechanic shuffled through them, and then said, "Insides are in perfect condition, no work here."

After polishing Chica, she set her back against the wall where she sat before.

Then, she commenced on Bonnie. Her ear, which the Purple Man had ripped off, was unfixable, the ear rendered useless. So, the mechanic was forced to rewire her entire head.

Luckily, the lady had a replacement ear for Bonnie. Just like Chica, Bonnie was polished, then set back gently against the wall.

Freddy was next. He had an easy fix, just needed a replacement top hat. She quickly checked Freddy's circuits, which were still in good condition. Afterwards, the mechanic polished Freddy, then sat him back against the wall.

Next was Madison. Her complexion was in perfect condition, not even needing the polishing, but getting it anyway. Nothing was wrong with Madison's circuits either, so she was sat back against the wall.

I was hoping the mechanic would have forgotten about me, but no such luck. The mechanic set me down, just like the others. She removed my panel of plastic covering my stomach and chest, revealing the endoskeleton and wires hiding beneath. After replacing it, she then flipped me on my stomach to check my circuits. I assumed everything was in order, because a few minutes later, the woman flipped me back over and started polishing.

I was carefully laid against the wall by the mechanic. She sighed with relief, or maybe admiration at her work. The door closed behind her as the ponytailed lady walked out.

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. I'm very sorry for not updating. It's just that I've been writing less frequently and I've been losing interest in the FNaF fandom. But do not worry! I will finish this story. I'll be posting another chapter tonight, so stay tuned.**


	24. Chapter 24: The Stubborn Guard

Chapter 24: The Stubborn Guard

The noises and sounds projecting from the saws and hammers were now at a minimum, which meant they were either packing up for the day or nearing completion.

Eventually, everything was silent. The workers left, their tools silent. We didn't talk, nor move. We all just sat their, dreading what was to come.

Waiting, for something to happen, anything. With each passing second the anxiety grew in each animatronic. Chica was practically having a panic attack.

Still waiting... Maybe he wasn't coming tonight?

A nearly inaudible squeak of a door broke the silence. It wasn't the back room's door.

"You're the new night guard?" Mr. Fazbear asked, his voice sounding like it was coming from the other end of the building, which it most likely was.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm Fritz Smith."

"Great! I'm Mr. Fazbear. I'll show you a bit around, then you're on your own."

I looked at the others. They also seemed to be eavesdropping.

"Where's the Purple Man?" I whispered.

Freddy shrugged and shook his head.

Both Fritz and Mr. Fazbear walked off, presumably towards Fritz's new work space.

The point of eavesdropping any longer was useless. I sat, attempting to gather my thoughts and make sense of them. Minutes ticked by slowly, the dread soon breaking away piece by piece.

We all prayed the Purple Man wasn't going to come back. Although, it was futile. During a time early in the night, after Mr. Fazbear had left, a purple body materialized.

It sickened all of us with a year's worth of dread. The Purple Man glared angrily at us.

"Get rid of that night guard." The Purple Man hissed.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Kill the night guard." He growled.

I thought about this for a few minutes. "No." I stated simply.

I stood up to face the purple man.

The murderer nearly laughed. "What did you just say?"

"No." I growled.

"Oh, I guess you want this again don't you?" He asked. The remote appeared into his hand.

My heart was pounding, although I didn't have an ounce of fear.

It felt like something was being pulled away from me. Not a part of the suit, no. More like something coming from within.

His eyes widened, his mouth dropped ever so slightly. He stumbled backwards, into the wall. I slowly walked towards him.

"W-wha- how? No... that should be impossible!" The Purple Man muttered.

For the first time ever, his face had a veil of fear shrouding his usual sharp and frightening complexion.

Something snapped me out of it, the pulling sensation stopping.

The Purple Man stood, shocked at what just happened. He looked to me with a weird look in his eyes.

"Kill the night guard, or else I will." He growled, before teleporting away. Almost resembling the way Golden Freddy had...

The others looked to me, awe present in their gaze.

Silence...

"What are we going to do now?" Bonnie asked after a long break in speech.

"Kill him?" Chica said.

"We can't kill him." Freddy stated.

"That's what you said about Mike, too." Chica muttered.

Freddy gave Chica a furious glare. "Sorry Freddy."

"There has to be a way around this." Madison said.

"Yeah, but the trouble is finding it." Freddy replied.

"He can't kill a human." I stated.

"What?" Chica asked. "Of course he can! He nearly killed you before!"

Having lost my memory, I didn't know what Chica was talking about.

"You were really mad and went to kill the Purple Man. He pinned you down, and started slitting your throat. Madison here came in to save you." Chica explained.

I swore my face was as red as a tomato. If I could have, I would have been blushing profusely.

I shook my head. "That would've been different. That was when he had a body. Spiritual things can only destroy spiritual things. Real things can only destroy real things."

"What if he possesses one of us?" Freddy asked.

"There's already a soul occupying these suits. He can't." I stated.

"What if he possesses an empty suit?" Bonnie questioned.

I contemplated this for a few minutes. "I won't let that happen."

"How do you know this?" Freddy asked suspiciously.

"I-I don't know. I just... know." I said slowly.

We sat in silence for quite a time, before I got up. "We better go warn that night guard."

Freddy sighed, "Yeah."

"I'll stay here." Madison said.

"Me too." Foxy added.

I nodded. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and I crept out of the room as quietly as possible.

We made our way closer to the security office, making sure to stay in the blind spots.

**Author's Note: Thats the first part of a chapter. It wouldn't load so I was forced to make two separate chapters instead of one big one.**


	25. Chapter 25: The Stubborn Guard (Part 2)

The Stubborn Guard (Part 2)

Upon arriving at office, we realized the doors were still open. This meant the night guard would have no idea we're here. I could only imagine how terrified he was going to be in a few minutes. We all crouched beneath the window.

"I'll go in first." I whispered.

The others nodded with approval.

"A-any one t-there?!" Fritz yelled, his voice quivering with fear.

"Don't be scared. We won't hurt you." I replied.

I crept closer to the door, hoping it wouldn't slam down. I stood up, and slowly walked into the room.

The night guard must've been petrified by fear, because he didn't run, or even move.

He was hyperventilating, which prevented him from screaming. His body was shaking and he was sweating profusely. His knuckles were white from clutching the handles of the desk chair.

"Calm down. I won't hurt you." I said gently.

He attempted to calm his breathing, the shaking soon becoming less and less.

"Please d-d-don't kill m-me." He pleaded shakily.

"We won't." I assured.

"W-who are you?" He asked, still very scared.

"Mike."

Even more horror struck Fritz's face with sudden realization. "Y-y-you were the one who was k-killed here!"

His hyperventilating hadn't started again, though it seemed he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"This won't happen to you if you'd just listen." I said.

He glanced up, and attempted to calm himself.

"There's someone out there who wants you gone, and he will stop at nothing to do so." I explained.

"Why m-me?" Fritz asked.

"Let's just say he hates night guards." I said. "Anyway, just quit this job. It's for your own good."

"But what about you?" He questioned.

I sighed. "Hopefully we'll be fine. You still have a life to live."

"I won't be able to live knowing that you'll have to suffer, knowing I could've helped you, but didn't. I want to help." Fritz argued.

This wasn't part of the plan I had devised in my head. I expected him to just agree and leave.

"You wanna help?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Then quit and never come back. Please." I begged.

He looked at me angrily. "There has to be some way I can help."

Any speck of fear left Fritz, as his face was now filled with determination.

"You'd be killed." I argued.

"I have nothing to live for anyway."

"What about your family?"

"I don't have any left."

"Friends?"

"None."

"What about your future?"

"I'm broke, live in a dumpy motel, and I'm a high school dropout."

Silence.

"It's basically a suicide mission, for nothing." I said.

"I was gonna anyway."

I sighed deeply. "There's no way you can help. I don't even know if there's a way out of this..."

"I'll find a way!"

"Please don't do this."

"I don't want my life to be meaningless! I want to help!"

I sighed once again. "Fine."

Fritz nodded, a trace of a smile evident on his face.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Ilooked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

Fritz glanced at the tablet's clock. "My shift is over. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

He walked out of the room, out the front doors.

Shortly after, I walked out, intending to go to the back room with the rest. They weren't by the door. I walked to the back room. Opening the door, I realized they were all there. They must have gone back before I walked out.

"I can't believe he wanted to stay." Bonnie said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Chica asked.

I walked in and sat down, their conversation continuing.

"What do you think Mike?" Freddy questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure. But I'm definitely not going to let him get hurt." I said.

"What about the Purple Man?" Madison asked.

"I don't think he can hurt Fritz." I stated. "I just don't want Fritz to live with the memory of the Purple Man."

"What about us?" Madison asked, her voice with a hint of desperateness. "What if he tortures us again?"

"I'm not going to kill anyone just because the Purple Man told me to." I stated.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie murmured sadly.

"I won't let the Purple Man do this." I assured.

"How? He's more powerful than all of us, combined!" Bonnie argued loudly.

"He's more powerful than all of us combined, while we have these suits." I corrected. "If there was a way to get out, than maybe, just maybe, we'd be able to defeat the Purple Man."

"Yeah, but we can't! We tried to get out, but we _can't_!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Which reminds me, how did you do that?" Freddy asked me.

"What?" I replied.

"With the Purple Man. It almost looked like your soul was almost able to rip itself free of that suit. But the weirdest part was that there were two." Freddy explained.

"Two souls?" I said in disbelief.

Freddy nodded.

"H-how?" I asked, utterly baffled.

"Well, even before you were stuffed in this suit, you went on a rampage." Freddy began. "You had these white pupils and dark eyes, like us. No human we've ever seen was able to do that. We assumed you had another soul with you. I just wanted to hear your side of the story."

"Wow..." I said with incredulity.

"My souls were pulling away without me even doing anything. If I tried harder, I bet I could."

Freddy nodded and leaned in closer to my ear. "Foxy also has two souls."

"Aye, I heard that." Foxy said. "What's this about 'two souls?'"

"Nothing!" Freddy lied.

"Freddy." Foxy said sternly.

Freddy sighed. "Remember earlier?"

"Aye, pretty amazing there Mike." Foxy winked.

"Yeah, well, we were just discussing how similar you two are, regarding the 'two souls' thing."

"Hm..." I muttered.

"What?" Freddy asked me.

"Huh, oh, nothing. Just thinking."

We all sat, in silence. Just thinking, wondering.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Silence. Darkness. More waiting.

A clock ticked from somewhere in the building, notifying me of each passing second. No cars drove past, no wind tested the durability of the building. Only silence. Many times I tried getting out of this powered off state, no use.

The front doors slowly squeaked open. I shuddered with the thought of the Purple Man. Quickly, I realized it was only Fritz, the night guard who insisted on helping. It seemed ridiculous, actually, how much he wanted to help us. It was endearing, yet simultaneously frustrating.

"Hello?" Fritz voice boomed around the silent building.

The ticking clock rung as it struck 12:00. My joints unlocked, and I went stumbling forward. Madison was more graceful, landing softly.

The single window in the room let in just enough moonlight to barely see her complexion. Though she was mechanical, her true identify hidden behind metal and plastic, she was beautiful. It surprised even me that I was thinking this way.

"What?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"Huh? Oh, nothing!" I replied quickly. I must have been staring. Mentally, I punished myself.

"Ok..." Madison said. Her face suddenly hopped to a smirk. "You were staring."

"No!" I lied.

"You like me." She said playfully.

"Are we really doing this?" I asked, now throughly embarrassed.

She smiled. "Just kidding, Mike."

Honestly, I didn't like being called Mike. It always made me think about what my previous life was like, which

in turn, made me sad.

"Ha, yeah." I faked a smile and laugh.

She gave me a small, perplexed look, before hastily removing it and replacing it with a smile.

The conversation quickly turned dark when I said, "What about the Purple Man?"

Madison sighed. "We're always asking that question now, aren't we? I'm sick of him, and it's only been a few days."

"It is a pretty valid question though." I added.

Madison's mouth slowly grew into the ghost of a smile. "I suppose you're right." She sighed. "I don't know. If we're lucky maybe he won't bother to show up."

"That would be nice." I said wistfully.

"Let's go meet up with the rest." Madison suggested after a moment of silence.

I nodded and followed her to the show stage. The animatronics were sharing a conversation, most likely about the Purple Man, evident only because of the amount of distress on their faces.

Freddy turned when he saw us. He tried to hide his pain with a smile, only to worsen it. His normal smile was dropped into a frown, his eyes shiny with tears. I only hoped he hadn't given up yet.

"Hey, M-Mike." His voice cracked like he was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

He sighed. "I... I..." Freddy sighed once more. He opened his mouth, as if to speak, but was quickly cut off by the oh too familiar voice.

The Purple Man had appeared right behind Madison and I. You could practically see the smoke pouring out his ears. We swiveled around, and took a step back.

The Purple Man progressed forward. "I told you to kill him!" His voice boomed.

I tried my best to stay calm. "We are _not _going to be killing anyone." I took a step forward.

The Purple Man and I were nearly touching noses, surprisingly almost the same height.

"Kill him." He hissed.

"No." I stated.

The others were watching in horror at the scene in front of them.

"No?" The Purple Man snickered. "I suppose you want this then, hmm?" The torture remote appeared in his hand.

I tried my best to stop it, not wanting to accidentally hurt any of my friends, but it was inevitable. My vision was already turning red, my eyes changing color as well.

The remote, which somehow was actual matter, was plucked out of the Purple Man's hand, courtesy of me.

I taunted it in front of his face as he attempted to snatch it back. A hint of fear was added in the mix of emotions the Purple Man's expression held.

I smiled like the devil, and effortlessly crushed the remote into a fine sand.

The tugging sensation like before began again. It was stronger than ever, and I was trying my best to keep it contained. I was scared as to what I'd do.

His collar was in my steel tight grip. In my low, demonic voice, I warned him. "If you ever come back again, I will tear you to shreds." My voice was hardly even audible.

I shoved the Purple Man, and he quickly teleported away. All at once the tugging sensation in my brain and body stopped. Too much for it to handle, I blacked out, and into darkness.

Eight eyes looked down on me with worry. Though, upon seeing my eyes flash open, they lit up.

"Mike? Mike?!" Bonnie was shaking me, which was now meaningless, considering I was already awake.

I slowly sat up and shook my head. "Oof..."

"That was amazing!" Madison exclaimed, a look of her in her eyes, causing me to smile.

"I-I don't even know how I did that. I wasn't even trying. In fact, I was doing the exact opposite."

"What? Why? You could have killed him!" Chica pouted.

It was surprising to hear such words out of the usual friendly chicken's mouth.

"I didn't want to accidentally hurt you guys." I explained

"Mike..." Bonnie sighed. "You don't have to worry about us. Besides, if you did turn on us, we could just knock you out."

"Oh, that's... reassuring." I said. "I'll make sure to get him next time."

"Hopefully there won't be a next time." Madison added.

Freddy's face was on the brink of a smile. "Time to get back into our places."

"I passed out for that long?" I asked.

Chica nodded. "We were afraid you wouldn't wake up."

My smile widened at the amount of concern the others showed towards me.

"See you tonight, I guess." I said.

"Bye." Bonnie waved as she got back to her spot.

Madison and I walked back to Pirate's Cove.

"That really was amazing." She said.

"I only wish I could control it."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Madison smiled. "You are pretty smart."

With that, we shut ourselves down.

**Authors Note: Wow. I haven't updated this in forever! You probably all hate me now. But, I have an amazing reason for my absence. I'm writing another story! It's a FNaF story, and I think I may be close to finishing it already. Anyway, sorry, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

That day was only a normal day, with laughing kids and repetitive songs. All of us were happy, the idea of the Purple Man leaving was still fresh in our minds. Until Madison started malfunctioning.

She was talking then, she just fell. It was like her legs gave out. Her body was thrashing around wildly on the floor. It was about the equivalent of a human seizure.

Some of the smaller kids started crying, others stood in shock, most ran from the room. The day guard, the same from yesterday, was yelling and escorting children from the room.

I shut down, and Madison stopped shaking.

"What happened?!" Mr. Fazbear yelled.

"I don't know!" The guard replied. "The fox just started shaking."

"What? I spent so much money on the best parts. That shouldn't happen!"

The man walked over to Madison, kneeled down, and opened her concealed back panel. A mess of wires, some of which were sparking. Oil oozed out of the open panel, almost looking like blood. I shuddered and continued to watch in useless horror.

Mr. Fazbear growled and punched the ground. "It's broken."

"I'm sure there's some way to fix-"

"There _isn't. _I'd have to get a whole new animatronic." Mr. Fazbear sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair.

After a long, uneasy silence, Mr. Fazbear spoke again. "Go tell the customers were closing for the day, will ya?"

The guard nodded and announced the disappointing news to the customers, who had been waiting somewhat impatiently. After the customers had left in an angry mob, the day guard came back in.

Again, they stood in silence, wondering what to do with the unfixable animatronic.

"What are you going to do with it?" The guard asked.

"I don't know, John." Mr. Fazbear shook his head and got up, brushing off his pants. "Any ideas?"

"Um... You could sell it?" John suggested.

"Yeah, yeah... That's probably what I'll do. Maybe I could buy a new one."

"Or you could just keep this one. He could have his own show, like the one before that was here. Then you could spend it on other things. Like windows. Seriously, you're like a vampire." John joked, probably hoping to lighten the mood.

Sadly, his attempts at cheering the man were futile. "That was really expensive, too." He mumbled.

"So, are you going to put it in the back room?" John asked after a long silence.

"I guess." Mr. Fazbear sighed. "But I think I'll keep the restaurant closed for today."

"Good idea." John replied. After a while he added: "You know, it is Saturday..."

Mr. Fazbear sighed again. "Yes, you can go."

John quickly scampered to the doorway to avoid his boss from added anything else.

"But," John cursed under his breath. "Don't expect to get full pay." Mr. Fazbear added.

"Fine." John grumped, and walked out of the building at a slower, unhurried pace.

Mr. Fazbear replaced the back panel to prevent oil from getting everywhere.

"These past few days have been just _great_." Mr. Fazbear stated sarcastically. "I've had to pay for new repairs, this animatronic is ruined, that child's parents got killed." He sighed angrily. "Will nothing go right?!"

He stomped his foot in anger. Letting his body fall into a bench, he allowed himself to calm down.

I wanted to help the man in anguish, comfort him. But I knew I couldn't. I hardly ever could help save anyone. Even if I could, it would be too dangerous anyway. What if he freaked out, and got rid of us? Who knew where we would go.

I _hated_ it. Always looking over my shoulder, waiting for the coast to be clear. Living in fear, in pain, in despair. Well, I was actually happy only hours before happy with Madison. And before that, the little girl that got trapped in here. I guess it isn't impossible to be happy here. But I, we, could be so much more happy if I could get us out of here.

So, that's why I want to destroy the Purple Man, so our souls will be set free... Uh oh. I remembered what happened last night. I remembered I told him to never come back. He might never be back. It would be all my fault. I would be the reason we would be stuck here forever. I wasn't thinking about the future, I was only thinking about then and there. What a stupid thing to do! I knew I had to tell the others. They may hate me for not realizing my mistake, but I couldn't leave them without knowledge of the situation.

While I was practically having a mental breakdown, Mr. Fazbear had been mumbling to himself.

"How much should I sell her for... 500?... 1000?... I should probably move her now before lunch."

And so he did. He got the dolly, the same one the remodeled used, and moved Madison to the back room, though not without a few huffs.

_ I really hope she isn't in pain right now, _I thought. Maybe I was starting to like her... Only, she's now broken, presumably unfixable.

For the rest of the day, I was left alone with my thoughts. With every human in the building gone, we were now free to move. I stayed right where I was. Every once in a while I caught a stray comment made by the gang.

I was contemplating on how to confront the others. Feelings of dread and anxiety washed over me, but I knew I had to tell them. The afternoon sun was already getting low on the horizon. Calming myself and gathering my thoughts, I walked out.

The others were on the stage, presumably shut down. Hastily, I looked around, thinking someone was in the room. No one was, so I continued walking towards them.

Freddy's eyes shot open as I got closer. He looked startled.

"Oh sorry Mike. I've just been on edge lately." He apologized.

Upon hearing their friend's voice, the others woke too.

"It's fine." I said. "Um... I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?" His voice was filled to the brim with apprehension.

"I made a mistake." I began. "Remember when I told the Purple Man to leave?"

"Yes..." Freddy replied, not understanding what this was about.

"Well, we need to kill him to move on..."

"Oh. We must have overlooked that part." Freddy said with disappointment.

"I'm... I'm really s-sorry. Now we may be stuck here forever, and it would b-be all my fault." I blinked my eyes furiously to prevent tears from spilling out. I slunk down in a chair.

"Mike..." Bonnie said gently and came over to comfort me. "That's just a minor setback. Besides, it's all of our fault. We can get through this."

That's it. The dam burst at that very moment, first only a little crack, but then the whole thing came tumbling down. Bonnie enveloped me in a tight hug, which I returned without hesitation.

"I just want to go _home_." I whispered, still wrapped in a hug so tight it would have killed a human.

"I know. We all do." Bonnie stated. "And we will."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After my little scene, I went back to Pirate's Cove. Alone. I forgot to tell them about Madison's current state. So I walked back out. The sun was completely gone, streaks of moonlight lay on the floor.

Questionably, all three looked at me.

"Hey, uh, guys..."

"Is it more bad news?" Freddy asked.

"Kinda, yeah."

"What is it?" Bonnie questioned softly.

"I-I forgot to mention that Madison is... broken."

"What? What happened?" They all asked with concern.

I shook my head. "I don't know. She just fell and started thrashing around."

"Surely she's fixable." Freddy reassured us.

"When Mr. Fazbear opened her back panel, it was oozing oil and the wires were a mess."

"How?! Nothing like that has _ever_ happened before!" Chica exclaimed.

I shook my head again. "She's in the back room."

"I'm gonna go check on her." Bonnie hopped off the stage. "Mike, are you coming?" Bonnie turned around and asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

Together, we walked towards the back room. The door slowly creaked open. Madison lay on the floor. I slowly walked over and gently shook her. Not a twitch from her.

"Madison?" I whispered. "Madison?!" I kneeled closer to her.

"Madison?!" I yelled, shaking her with unneeded force.

"She's gone." Bonnie said, gentle as an angel.

"She can't be!" I whispered. I bent down closer to her. Close enough I would be able to hear her heartbeat, if animatronics had a heartbeat.

"Mike, let's go back." Bonnie suggested.

"You can. I'm staying here." I replied.

"Ok, just remember I'm here if you need anything."

"Thanks Bonnie." I told her. "I really appreciate it." My voice cracked like I was about to cry, which I was.

Bonnie backed out the door, and back to the show stage.

I sat down on the floor. "Why is everything good always taken away from me?"

I got no answer from Madison. Her dull, lifeless eyes stared straight ahead, never moving.

"Whenever I like something, it always seems to be ripped away from me!" I said, rather loudly.

Oh no. I was getting angry. More than I ever had been before. And all that anger was channeled right to the thought of the Purple Man. He did this! He killed Madison! Now I am going to kill him.

"Like my little surprise?" A sinister voice had asked.

My head shot around to the source of the sound. The Purple Man.

"You did this!" I screamed.

"Of corse I did. I had to get you back after what happened the other day." He sneered.

Light as air, quick as lightning, I had him hanging from the wall, his neck in my steel grip.

"You can't kill me." He choked out.

"Watch me." I said, my voice sharp and unnaturally deep.

The Purple Man didn't seem scared like last time.

"Mari, now!" He yelled.

I fell to the ground in a bear hug. Ropes were tied around me, disabling the function to move my extremities.

My eyes must have been blacker than black, I was so angry. No, not angry. I was _furious_. Red, hot rage coursed through my body. This time, I didn't try to stop it. I helped it, encouraged it. The feeling of pulling began again. I helped it, tried to pull along with it.

The Fazbear gang ran in.

"What's going..." Freddy trailed off as he saw the situation.

"GO!" My voice was different this time. It had two tones to it, like two people talking at once.

Freddy looked towards me. His mouth gaped open. He quickly scrambled out the door, followed by the others.

The Purple Man and Mari had been talking. They hadn't noticed the gang had just entered. They hadn't noticed what was happening to me yet, either.

The pulling sensation was now more of the feeling of being ripped apart.

"AH!" I yelled in pain. That's when the Purple Man noticed.

"Mari..."

"Hm?" She turned around and saw what her colleague had been looking at.

"Do something!" The Purple Man ordered.

She ran over and started swatting at the souls trying to escape this suit.

"I don't know what to do!" She screamed. "Just teleport us away!"

"I have a job to do, and I'm almost finished!" The Purple Man argued. "This stupid mutt just keeps getting in my way!"

The pain was subsiding now. It felt like a giant weight had been lifted off me. I could breath, I was free! I was floating above my suit. By my side was another soul. It had been a part of me, by my side since forever. I never noticed it much, but now, I could feel its presence beside me.

The other soul nodded solemnly to me. We dashed to the Purple Man and pinned him against a wall. The presence I felt beside me came closer, then we were one. The strength of two souls.

"M-Mari! Do s-something!" Purple Man choked.

She swatted fruitlessly at us.

My fingers wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. He gasped like a fish, wide eyed. The Purple Man was scared. Full out terrified.

"S-s-t... to-p! P-pl-ple... please." He wheezed with broken words.

"Too late for that." Said my two toned voice.


	29. Please read Not a chapter!

Hello beautiful readers! I want to tell you I will not be using this account any longer, because quite frankly, all the things I said I was going to write about don't really interest me anymore. I know I said I was going to write more, so I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry. Although, I do have a wattpad account. If you liked this story I'd be pleased to inform you that my writing skills have _greatly_ improved since. My wattpad account is pesky-biscuit. Thank you for supporting me throughout this story, and goodbye.


End file.
